Comme une feuille dans le vent
by Az Sharane
Summary: Pourquoi le personnage principal d'une histoire serait-il toujours bienveillant ? Ou Quand la réalité dépasse les rêves, la haine est le seul moteur de la vie... Rating K pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à préciser que One Piece et ses personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas ;( En revanche, Temari ainsi que quelques personnages secondaires sont à moi. _

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction,donc soyez indulgents, please !_

_( Mei : Mieux vaut qu'ils soient honnêtes..._

_Temari : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !_

_Nen : Dans ton cas, si._

_Temari : Ok, merci beaucoup._

_Nen : Plaisir. )_

_Hum... pardonnez ma schyzophrénie qui n'est plus à prouver, et excusez aussi les fautes d'ortographe que j'ai trèèès problablement laissé fleurir dans mon récit. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Temari**_

_**Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Temari sortit du manoir qui lui servait de demeure. Elle traversa la grande cour ensoleillée et sauta le grillage encerclant la maison. Elle entendit une femme l'appeler, de sa voix stridente :**_

_**- Temari, bon Dieu ! Où vas-tu donc ?!**_

_**- Je ne rentrerais pas, Mâh !**_

_**La dénommée Mâh, une femme dans la soixantaine, aux cheveux relevés en un chignon strict, parut stupéfaite :**_

_**- Où vas-tu ? répéta-t-elle, vaguement inquiète.**_

_**- Suivre mes rêves, Mâh. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.**_

_**Sur ces mots, Temari disparut dans la forêt bordant le manoir. Mâh demeura seule dans la cour, indécise. Finalement, elle poussa un long soupir et rentra dans son bureau se servir une tasse de café brûlant.**_

_**Le liquide réveilla en elle la nostalgie de l'ancien temps. Elle se souvenait bien de la nuit où elle avait trouvée l'enfant devant la porte de son habitation. Un bambin, d'à peine quelques mois, déposé à même le sol sur le seuil de sa demeure.**_

_**Sur l'île de Dack, les nourrissons abandonnés étaient systématiquement tués. Le climat y était rude, et les gens étaient plutôt égoïstes. Ils n'aimaient que la chair de leur sang.**_

_**Mâh était différente. Plus soucieuse des autres, sans doute.**_

_**N'ayant pas pu tuer l'enfant, elle la recueilli et l'éleva comme sa propre fille. Elle fut le rayon de soleil de sa vie terne, elle qui était célibataire sans enfant.**_

_**Dès les premiers jours, elle se rendit compte de la Témérité de l'enfant, et décida donc de l'appeler Temari.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, le bébé avait grandit, était devenu une belle jeune fille de 16 ans.**_

_**Fine et gracieuse, elle avait de longs cheveux de jais, soyeux et bouclés, bordant son visage fin et délicat. Ses grands yeux noirs en amande semblaient ceux d'une déesse, et sa large bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses lui donnaient un air fier. Sa peau caramel semblait miroiter au soleil, tandis qu'elle se mouvait avec sa grâce féline. **_

_**Une gitane.**_

_** Les parents de l'enfant abandonné devaient être des gitans sans le sou, désireux d'offrir à leur fille une vie meilleure.**_

_**Sa mère adoptive poussa un long soupir triste. Ses origines la prédestinaient à son départ, bien qu'elle eût voulût la garder auprès d'elle à jamais...**_

_**Temari rêvait depuis toujours de voyager à travers le monde, et Mâh aurait été folle de l'en empêcher.**_

_**- Bon voyage, Temari, murmura Mâh, penchée à sa fenêtre, que les vents t'accompagnent.**_

* * *

_**Temari s'assit sur le quai et contempla l'océan, songeuse. Parfois agitée, parfois calme, Grand Line était un océan surprenant. La jeune fille avait toujours vécu sur Dack, une île du nouveau monde, placée sous la protection de Barbe Blanche. La protection d'un pirate... Quelle idiotie. Tout le monde savait quelles atrocités commettaient les pirates, hommes sans foi ni loi. Ils ne protégeaient rien, ils n'aimaient rien. Voici la réputation qu'on leur donnait de par le monde...**_

_**Mais au fond d'elle, Temari était envieuse de ces gens, eux qui étaient libres comme les mers qu'ils parcouraient, assez forts pour ne pas obéir à ce qu'on appelait la justice. **_

_**Se tirant de ses pensées, elle réfléchit. Comment quitter l'île ?**_

_**( Nen : Ben... par la mer.**_

_**Temari : Non sans blague ? Je m'en serais pas doutée.**_

_**Mei : Taisez vous, les lecteurs vont pas comprendre l'histoire si vous commentez ! )**_

_**Elle devait se faire embarquer sur un bateau, c'était le seul moyen. Tournant la tête, elle avisa quelques embarcations amarrées de l'autre côté du port. Elle s'y dirigea donc, cherchant du regard les propriétaires des navires. Par chance, elle aperçut sur le pont d'un petit bateau de pêche un marin occupé à ranger une boite de bois poli dans une caisse de métal, avec des gestes tremblants, comme si il avait peur de l'objet qu'il manipulait. L'intérieur du coffret devait être précieux...**_

_**- Excusez moi, l'appela Temari.**_

_**L'homme sursauta si fort qu'il lâcha le coffret qui alla se noyer dans l'eau peu propre du port.**_

_**" Qu'a-t-il à se reprocher ? " se demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.**_

_**Le marin, énervé, se retourna sur elle, tel un rapace fondant sur sa proie, et, sautant du bateau, lui agrippa l'épaule et la secoua tel un prunier et répétant d'une voix rageuse :**_

_**- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y a, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?!**_

_**Temari, l'instant de surprise passé, attrapa des deux mains le bras de l'homme et, se jetant à terre, roula entre ses jambes écartées. Le bras du marin la suivit, dans un craquement écoeurant. Libérée, l'adolescente s'éloigna du blessé qui gémissait, affalé au sol. Elle se massa douloureusement l'épaule. Ce rustre avait de la force, un peu plus et il lui brisait l'os...**_

_**Elle resta un moment, attendant que le douleur se dissipe en toisant froidement celui qui l'avait agressé si brusquement. Il était jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, et semblait ne pas avoir eu la chance de bénéficier d'une éducation décente, à l'entendre parler. Son visage, à moitié caché par ses cheveux gras et terreux contenait deux grands yeux bleux écarquillés de douleur.**_

_**" Il aurait pu être beau si il n'était pas si sale, " soupira intérieurement la jeune fille.**_

_**Puis elle se détourna de la scène pitoyable de l'homme se tordant par terre et s'approcha du bateau. Elle contempla les flots troubles à l'endroit où était tombé le coffret, et tressaillit à ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle retira ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste, et plongea dans l'eau crasseuse.**_

_**Le garçon qui avait laissé échapper le coffret ouvrit de grands yeux, oubliant la douleur de son bras cassé, en voyant celle qui l'avait blessé sortir de l'eau, le coffre de bois à la main, et se diriger vers lui, dégoulinante d'eau. Elle le regarda, amusée, puis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et dit d'une voix douce :**_

_**- Tiens, c'est à toi, non ?**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens montaient à bord du bateau, l'un se tenant le bras, l'autre tenant d'une main un coffret en bois, de l'autre, une paire de bottes et une veste en soie. Ils descendirent en cale, et l'homme les mena dans une petite salle blanche. L'infirmerie, surement.**_

_**- L'vache ! T'm'as pas raté, grogna le marin, en grimaçant de douleur.**_

_**- Tu l'as cherché, aussi, répondit distraitement Temari en fouillant dans les tiroirs, Bon sang ! Elles sont où les attelles ?**_

_**- L'tiroir du bas.**_

_**- Merci.**_

_**Pendant que la jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour immobiliser le bras brisé, le blessé demanda à mi-voix :**_

_**- Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'm'as ramené l'coffre ?**_

_**- Quel est ton nom ? répondit-t-elle, concentrée sur son travail.**_

_**- Ignor.**_

_**- Eh bien, Ignor, je t'ai ramené le coffret parce que tu avais l'air d'y tenir.**_

_**- C'tout ? s'étonna Ignor, perplexe.**_

_**- Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai fini, tu peux te lever.**_

_**Il la remercia, puis elle s'en alla. Il lui avait révélé ne pas être le propriétaire du navire, mais l'avait invité à repasser plus tard, le capitaine étant sensé rentrer bientôt.**_

_**Les autres embarcations peuplant le port étaient vides. Temari poussa un long soupir et, résignée, fit demi tour. A la boulangerie du port, elle acheta une baguette de pain, avec l'argent qu'elle avait volé à Mâh et sauta sur le toit d'une haute maison pour la manger tranquillement en contemplant la mer. Le vent marin la fit frissonner, ses vêtements étant encore humides.**_

_**Au bout d'un moment, elle avisa plusieurs bateaux se dirigeant sur le port. Mais un des bateaux était immense, même de loin. Quand ils se furent rapprochés et que la jeune fille put discerner leurs voiles, elle tressaillit. Des pirates. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Devant elle se dressait la flotte de Barbe Blanche.**_

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Nen : C'est nul !_

_Temari : Rah, tais toi !_

_Quoi ? Nen a raison ? * déprime* Bon je vais me pendre, je reviens._

_Au fait, laissez moi des reviews please ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site et je sais pas si je saurais y répondre, mais je vais faire de mon mieux ;) Bon, forcément, si j'ai que des commentaires négatifs, j'arrêterais l'histoire, donc soyez gentils ! *yeux doux* _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai été assez rapide pour ce deuxième chapitre, que je vous présente sans plus attendre !  
_

_Nen : Non, t'as été super lente...  
_

_Mei : Surtout qu'il était prêt à l'avance...  
_

_**Réponse à Portgas D. Rouge : Merci beaucoup ! Si tu savais à quel point ton commentaire me fait plaisir... Voilà la suite que tu attendais !  
**_

* * *

_**Temari écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Que faisait ici l'homme le plus fort du monde ?**_

_**Plus les navires approchaient, plus la jeune fille était impressionnée. Tous ces immenses bateaux... elle qui n'avait jamais vu que des petits bateaux de pêcheurs. Quand ils arrivèrent au port, Temari remarqua le bateau principal, en forme de... baleine ? Elle sourit. A qui ce navire presque enfantin ( malgré sa taille impressionnante ) ferait-il peur ? Puis elle vit les pirates à son bord, et regretta aussitôt ses pensées moqueuses. Tous avaient un air terrifiant, et arboraient des armes... assez grandes, et qui paraissaient assez tranchantes. Elle les observait sans vergogne lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien en vue, en hauteur et immobile près de ces malfrats. Si l'un d'eux désirait lui tirer une balle, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. C'est sur cette pensée angoissante qu'elle se releva afin de s'éloigner du port, lorsqu'une silhouette sombre sur le pont du bateau attira son attention. Cette personne dégageait une aura de force et de sauvagerie. Elle se sentit frémir, cherchant à capter le regard du mystérieux. Lorsque enfin il tourna la tête, elle sentit son coeur chavirer. Des cheveux bruns bouclés et des grands yeux de jais, un torse bien dessiné et des épaules musclées, cet homme était beau, mais ce n'était pas son apparence qui attirait le plus la jeune fille. C'était le message qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Son orgueil était blessé, et il ne désirait rien plus que de s'enfuir, mais quelque chose le retenait. Elle ignorait quoi, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la vue de ce jeune homme lui fit un pincement au coeur. Il avait le même regard qu'elle. Elle qui avait toujours désiré s'enfuir, sans le pouvoir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta du toit où elle était, et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds, dix mètres plus bas. sans un regard pour le bateau qui venait de s'amarrer, elle partit en courant dans les ruelles sinueuses, s'enfonçant toujours plus profond, au coeur de la ville. Des cris lui parvinrent du port. Sans en connaitre la raison, ces clameurs lui mirent la rage au ventre, en elle s'énerva, frappant de toutes ses forces contre un mur. La douleur la calma un peu, et elle répéta son geste cinq, puis dix fois. Le mur était désormais taché de sang, mais elle continua à frapper. Il lui semblait que si jamais elle s'arrêtait, elle laisserait la tristesse la submerger, et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle sentit ses yeux la picoter. **__" Non, non ! Ne pleure pas, Temari, tu es forte ! "__** Malgré ses cris intérieurs, sa vision se troubla et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.**_

_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?! Après un dernier coup rageur au mur, elle s'effondra au sol, laissant l'humeur s'écouler de ses yeux rougis. Des images lui revinrent, qu'elle tenta de chasser de son esprit. Elle revoyait les gamins lui jeter des pierres, en répétant cette même chanson insidieuse, qui l'avait tant fait pleurer :**_

**Flashback :  
**

_**" Tes parents t'ont abandonnée,**_

_**T'as plus que les yeux pour pleurer !**_

_**T'es trop laide, ils te voulaient pas !**_

_**Ils t'ont remplacée par un chat ! "**_

_**Oh, que les chansons peuvent être bêtes, et que les enfants peuvent être méchants... Temari était donc toujours seule, fuyant les autres. Hélas, elle devait aller à l'école, et les enfants là-bas la rejetaient, autant qu'elle les évitait. Et puis un jour, ils l'avaient acculée dans une ruelle, à la sortie des cours, pour la frapper, l'insulter, encore. Elle avait alors neuf ans. Alors que l'un d'eux, en la maintenant fermement, s'apprêtait à lui asséner une gifle monumentale, Temari fut envahie d'une rage folle. Sentant venir en elle une force jusque là inconnue, elle repoussa d'une main son agresseur, hors d'elle, et murmura d'une voix rauque ce mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui pourtant lui semblait étrangement familier :**_

_**- Az Sharane !**_

_**Alors une lumière blanche enveloppa la scène. Quand elle se dissipa, seule Temari était encore vivante. Les autres enfants gisaient dans leur sang, inertes, avec des profondes marques de griffures partout. Observant le massacre qu'elle avait créée, une louve blanche comme la neige, à la gueule et aux pattes dégoulinantes de sang, était assise tranquillement entre la petite fille et le carnage. Des longues ailes aux plumes duveteuses partaient de ses épaules, se repliant sur son dos. Une louve ailée, haute d'au moins quatre mètres et longue d'au moins sept, queue comprise. Et une scène de boucherie devant ses yeux. Temari ne put retenir son cri, il retentit à travers la ville, alertant les citoyens. Avant que d'autres gens n'arrivent, la louve attrapa la gamine qui hurlait toujours et la hissa sur son dos, avant de décoller. Trop tétanisée pour émettre le moindre son, Temari s'accrocha de son mieux au pelage doux de l'animal tandis que ce dernier survolait les maisons, volant de plus en plus haut. Ayant le vertige, la fillette ferma les yeux, continuant de se cramponner désespérément. Quand elle les rouvrit, plusieurs minutes plus tard, la bête avait atterrit. Terrifiée, Temari sauta de son dos. Elle avait juste oubliée que la bête était haute et longue comme deux fois un cheval. Elle hurla, se sentant aspirée par le vide. Elle s'attendait à subir de choc de la réception, mais il ne vint pas : la louve avait étendu une de ses grandes ailes afin d'amortir sa chute. Eberluée, la gamine ne put que balbutier un timide :**_

_**- M... merci...**_

_**Puis elle leva ses yeux noirs, rencontrant ceux de l'animal, gris foncés. Un étrange lien se tissa entre elles, et la peur de Temari disparut. Elle descendit de l'aile protectrice et regarda autours d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une immense grotte aux parois de cristal, avec, en son centre, un bassin contenant une eau tellement pure, tellement limpide, qu'elle en était transparente. Si elle n'y avait pas plongé les doigts, Temari n'aurait jamais compris qu'il y avait là un liquide. Avisant un couloir de cristal qui semblait être la seule sortie de la grotte, Temari, poussée par sa curiosité, l'emprunta. Il n'était pas bien long, et elle en vit vite le bout. Lorsque enfin elle put discerner le paysage de dehors, elle eut le souffle coupé.**_

_**La grotte était située dans une immense falaise de cristal, et Temari ne pouvait voir sous elle que des nuages à perte de vue. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle manqua de défaillir :**_

_**Des milliers de... serpents géants de toutes les couleurs avec plusieurs paires d'ailes recouvraient le ciel, le soleil faisant miroiter leurs gigantesques écailles. **_

_**- Mais où ai-je atterrit ? murmura Temari, hypnotisée par la myriade de couleurs qui s'offrait à ses yeux.**_

* * *

_Voila ! bon, il est pas très long, ni très intéressant, mais il est utile pour la suite de l'histoire. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, j'adore les reviews ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_****Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
_

_**Temari détourna ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Dans son émerveillement pointait l'incompréhension. Où était-elle ? Qui était cette louve ( qui l'avait sauvée ) ? Qu'étaient ces serpents volants ? Reverrait-elle Mâh ? Ces questions tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, et elle sentit l'inquiétude la gagner. Mâh... Elle devait se demander où elle était passée... Sans un regard pour les reptiles ailés, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une boule blanche faillit la renverser. Elle reconnu la louve. Alors que cette dernière se jetait dans le vide, Temari laissa échapper un cri horrifié. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur : la louve étendit ses ailes et disparut bien vite de sa vision. Restée seule, Temari s'effondra au sol, vidée de toute force par le désespoir qui la gagnait. En regardant l'endroit où la louve avait disparu, elle murmura :**_

_**- Et moi ? Ramène moi chez moi... Az Sharane...**_

_**Elle se tut, stupéfaite. Son corps avait deviné ce que son esprit n'avait pas encore comprit : Az Sharane. Le nom qu'elle avait crié auparavant, le nom de la louve. Elle se morigéna intérieurement : " Allons, qui se soucie du nom de cette bête ? Trouve plutôt un moyen de t'enfuir. "**_

_**Mais le temps passa, et Temari ne bougea pas. Elle avait comme la certitude que le louve reviendrait, alors elle attendit. Encore. Et encore... Finalement, alors que la grotte était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et que les serpents volants avaient désertés le ciel, elle s'endormit. **_

_**Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil, qui vint lui chatouiller le bout du nez. A moitié endormie, elle grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Elle entendit le doux bruissement des draps sous elle. **_

_**Hein ?**_

_**Lit ? Draps ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongée dans son lit. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre et déboula dans la cuisine, où sa mère adoptive buvait son thé tout en lisant son journal. A son entrée, elle lui lança un regard réprobateur tout en buvant une gorgée.**_

_**- Je vois que tu es finalement rentrée, jeune fille, dit soudain Mâh.**_

_**- Euh... fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de ladite jeune fille.**_

_**- Je suis comme qui dirait habituée à tes absences, bien que je sois contre, mais on s'était mises d'accord pour que tu ne disparaisses pas plus de deux jours !**_

_**- En fait je...**_

_**- Tu te rends compte ?! Une semaine que je t'attends ! Une semaine !**_

_**- C'est à dire que...**_

_**- Et avec ces cadavres d'enfants retrouvés dans une ruelle, en ville... Ah ! Je me suis tant inquiétée !**_

_**Cadavres ? **_

_**- Tous lacérés, quelle horreur ! J'ai cru que...**_

_**- Je vais faire un tour, la coupa Temari, en sortant du manoir.**_

_**- Attends ! s'écria Mâh, mais elle était déjà partie. Satanée gamine insolente ! Pas une once de bon sens ! **_

_**Mais malgré ses paroles dures, un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.**_

_**Temari courut un bon moment dans la forêt avant d'arriver devant un arbre gigantesque au tronc noueux. Elle sourit, avant de grimper et se réfugier dans ses branches. **_

_**Une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle avait disparu ? Une semaine qu'elle avait rencontré Az Sharane ? Une semaine qu'elle dormait ? C'était trop invraisemblable pour être vrai. Ce devait être un rêve. Oui, c'était un rêve. Un rêve.**_

_**Mais une longue plume blanche accrochée à sa veste l'empêchait de croire à son affirmation.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**Temari était toujours assise dans la ruelle déserte. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, et elle s'était calmée. Elle regarda sa main. Sanglante, fracturée, elle refusait de bouger. La jeune fille soupira. Qu'elle était sotte, pour se blesser de la sorte ! Pourquoi la vue de ce pirate l'avait mise dans cet état ? Elle l'ignorait, mais la curiosité la poussa à retourner au port. Elle voulait voir de nouveau le bateau-baleine de Barbe Blanche. Tandis qu'elle parcourait les rues en direction de la mer, elle vit un groupe de pirates demander à une femme effrayée la direction de la ferme Ante. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement et se sauva à toutes jambes. Devant la réaction de la femme, Temari ne put retenir son rire. Les pirates, étonnés, se tournèrent vers elle, l'incompréhension face à leur deux réactions se lisant sur leur visage. Temari, en calmant son hilarité, prit la parole d'une voix moqueuse :**_

_**- Vous lui faites peur, les gars, avec vos armes et vos gros bras.**_

_**- Quoi ?! s'énerva un pirate, en s'approchant de la jeune fille, menaçant.**_

_**Cette dernière ne recula pas d'un pouce et toisa l'homme de son regard froid. Il était musclé, ses épais cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux de la même couleur, et sa lourde épée accrochée dans son dos se balançant à chacun de ses pas.**_

_**- Allons, paix, sourit la jeune fille, peu désireuse de finir sa vie prématurément, je sais où est la ferme Ante, et je peux même vous y conduire.**_

_**- Alors, fais-le, grogna le pirate à la grosse épée.**_

_**- Bien sur, suivez moi. **_

_**Et la jeune fille mena les pirates à travers les rues, jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Tandis qu'elle empruntait un chemin de terre à travers les prés, elle demanda :**_

_**- Pourquoi voulez vous aller à cette ferme ?**_

_**- Provisions, lâcha un des pirates, aux beaux yeux gris.**_

_**- C'est vrai que c'est un gros producteur, songea Temari.**_

_**- Le plus gros de l'île, sourit un pirate à la peau tannée par le soleil.**_

_**- Vous êtes déjà venus ici ? s'exclama la jeune fille, stupéfaite.**_

_**- Bien sur, mais pas toujours avec le Moby.**_

_**- Le quoi ?**_

_**- Le Moby Dick, notre bateau.**_

_**- Ah ! La baleine ! rigola Temari au souvenir de ce navire... particulier.**_

_**- Oui, sourit l'homme au teint mat.**_

_**- Mais... si vous êtes déjà venus, comment cela se fait-il que vous ne connaissiez même pas le chemin de la ferme ?**_

_**- Euh...**_

_**Les autres rirent de bon coeur devant l'air embêté de leur compagnon, et le " voyage " se poursuivit dans une ambiance détendue. Temari apprit que les pirates étaient de corvée de provision, et qu'ils passeraient la première journée à réapprovisionner la flotte.**_

_**- Mais pourtant, vous n'êtes qu'une douzaine, c'est très peu pour un aussi gros bateau, s'étonna la jeune fille.**_

_**- Les autres vont aux autres fermes, nous avons commandé à toutes les exploitations de l'île.**_

_**- Ah, je vois...**_

_**Une fois arrivés à la ferme, Temari les accompagna pour mettre la nourriture dans des grands charriots, au lieu de rentrer, comme convenu. Finalement, ces pirates étaient gentils. Tandis qu'ils empruntaient le chemin du retour, chacun tirant une lourde brouette, Temari monta dans celle de Teach, un homme édenté et aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés.**_

_**Elle le trouvait surprenant, il avait toujours une histoire à raconter. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était un vétéran sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, présent depuis 9 ans déjà.**_

_**Tandis que les pirates parcouraient les rues, s'attirant les regards des habitants, Temari contempla sa main défoncée. Ses nouveaux amis allaient au port, vers le Moby Dick. Espérons qu'elle ne rencontre pas le jeune pirate au regard si triste... Un cri la tira de sa rêverie :**_

_**- Teach ! T'as pas trainé apparemment !**_

_**Hein ? La jeune fille regarda autours d'elle. Ils étaient au port, entourés par les pirates. Celui qui avait pris la parole était un jeune homme blond à la coupe... spéciale. Comme un ananas. Il regardait Teach avec un air moqueur en la désignant du doigt. Comprenant l'allusion, Temari sourit, et, taquine, lui lança d'une voix mielleuse en papillonnant des yeux :**_

_**- C'est vrai, il est un homme plein de charme, et d'une grande beauté ! On vous invitera au mariage, si vous le voulez.**_

_**Teach rougit violemment tandis que ses compagnons riaient ouvertement de la mine dubitative de l'homme blond. **_

_**- Ah non, Marco, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait c'est euh... C'est ma soeur ! tenta de s'expliquer Teach en rougissant de plus en plus.**_

_**Les pirates riaient tellement fort que ce fut contagieux. Le dénommé Marco, malgré son air sérieux, se joint à l'hilarité générale, et même Teach se mit à rire de sa bêtise.**_

_**- Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit Marco, en se calmant et en sortant un bloc-note de sa poche, ainsi qu'un stylo, montrez moi vos achats.**_

_**Tandis qu'il notait ce qu'avaient pris les pirates, Temari sauta du chariot où elle était assise, et partit voir le Moby Dick. De près, il était encore plus impressionnant, et la jeune fille se surprit à rêver de parcourir les mers en tant que pirate, libre comme l'air, forte comme le vent. Sans doute Barbe Blanche accepterait-il de la prendre dans son équipage...**_

_****Mei : Je crois pas, non.  
_

_Temari : On verra bien.  
_

_N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à clamer haut et fort qu'Oda a accepté de m'offrir One Piece et tous ses personnages ! Oui, c'était dans un rêve et alors, ca compte quand même, non? Bon, tant pis, au moins Temari est à moi !  
_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, sachez que ça me fait beaucoup plaisir !  
_

_Nen : Tous ceux ? A t'entendre, on dirait qu'il y en a plus de deux.  
_

_Temari : Ben... C'est pas le cas ?  
_

_Mei : Non, tu rêves encore là !  
_

_Temari : Ah mince ! Ben dommage, au moins ces deux là auront le plaisir...  
_

_Nen : Ou pas...  
_

_Temari : ... de lire la suite, que je poste sans plus attendre !  
_

* * *

_Sans doute Barbe Blanche accepterait-il de la prendre dans son équipage..._

_**Temari se colla une baffe mentale. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir de telles pensées ? Elle détestait les pirates ! Pas pour leur méchanceté, certes, les pirates de Barbe Blanche l'ayant bien fait rire avec leur histoires et leurs blagues, mais pour cette liberté qu'elle leur enviait. Elle, l'oiseau en cage. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut pas ce qui volait vers elle, et se retrouva trempée, dégoulinante d'eau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. **_

_**- Oh, pardon ! Je t'ai mouillée ?**_

_A ton avis, crétin ?_

_**- Non, tu crois ? répondit Temari, de fort méchante humeur. **_

_**Elle se retourna sur l'homme qui venait de parler, tel un rapace fondant sur sa proie. L'homme était grand, blond, une coupe de cheveux... bizarre. Comme une sorte de casquette. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, les pirates de Barbe Blanches semblaient chercher l'extravagance dans leur façon de s'habiller et de se coiffer. La jeune fille avisa une fine cicatrice courbée sur le côté gauche du visage de l'homme. Ce dernier semblait plaider l'innocence, avec des yeux doux et un sourire d'ange. Ainsi qu'un bazooka à eau dans chaque main.**_

_**" **Quel type étrange** " songea Temari, perplexe. Pourquoi l'avait-il attaqué ?**_

_**En réponse à sa question muette, l'homme, sans perdre son sourire, désigna un point derrière elle. **_

_**- En fait, je visais cet imbécile.**_

_**Temari se retourna pour apercevoir un homme avec une longue moustache, un chapeau, des gants, des bottines à talons et une longue cape noire. Ainsi qu'un long fusil à eau dans la main. La jeune fille soupira, en essorant sa chemise, et déclara d'un ton de reproche :**_

_**- N'êtes vous pas un peu grands pour une bataille d'eau ? **_

_**Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Elle soupira, en fait, ces pirates étaient des gamins... Soudainement, celui à la coupe extravagante atterrit à ses côtés, deux coupes de champagnes à la main, et une rose entre les dents.  
**Comment il a fait pour aller les chercher si vite ?  
_

_**- Quoi qu'il en soit... commença t-il d'une voix mielleuse, que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette discussion devant un bon repas, en tête à tête ?**_

_**Hiiirk ! Temari bondit en arrière. Il était rapide ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Puis, comprenant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle esquissa un sourire énigmatique et murmura :**_

_**- Pourquoi pas ?**_

_**Trop content de ne pas s'être fait jeter, l'homme s'apprêtait à s'exprimer, des coeurs dans les yeux, lorsque Marco lui cria : **_

_**- Satch ! Vista ! Vous tombez bien, il faut que quelqu'un se charge de charger la bouffe à bord !**_

_**L'homme au chapeau lui répondit d'un ton grincheux :**_

_**- Demande à Satch !**_

_**Tandis que ce dernier criait en même temps :**_

_**- Demande à Vista !**_

_**Chaque homme se retourna sur l'autre, des éclairs dans les yeux. Finalement, Vista laissa tomber son fusil et grogna :**_

_**- Bon, d'accord, j'arrive !**_

_**Cri de victoire de Satch. Sourire amusé de la gitane. Cette dernière déclara, tout en commençant à partir :**_

_**- Va donc l'aider. Je reviendrais plus tard.**_

_**Dépité, Satch la supplia de rester, mais rien n'y fit. Son amour brisé, il alla aider Vista, tandis que Temari quittait le port. Elle n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps collée aux autres, c'est pour ça qu'elle alla se réfugier dans la ville basse, là où jamais fille de bonne famille ne poserait le pied. Enfin, sauf Temari, qui y sauta à pieds joints. Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les rues sales de ce quartier mal famé, un cri se fit entendre. Surement un homme qui se faisait tabasser à mort. Ces choses là étaient courantes ici, et Temari, toute inconsciente qu'elle soit, restait sur ses gardes. Le moindre faux mouvement pouvait être fatal. Les bandes de voyous pullulaient ici, et elle ne désirait pas finir sa vie prématurément.**_

_**- Oi, ma belle !**_

_**Génial, il fallait, bien évidemment qu'elle tombe sur ceux qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait déjà tabassé. Ils gardaient une rancune amère envers elle. Devant elle étaient assis sur les marches menant à un immeuble, cinq hommes, habitués au combat de rue, couteaux dégainés et visage fermé. Elle soupira. Quelle super journée...**_

_**- Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper, hein ? Tu vas payer, salope, pour ce que tu nous a fait et... Eh ! Arrête toi au moins !**_

_**Temari passait devant les voyous sans leur accorder le moindre regard.**_

_**- D'accord, tu l'auras voulu. **_

_**Et les cinq hommes se jetèrent sur elle, décidés à l'étriper.**_

* * *

_**Plus tard...**_

_**Temari sortit de la ville basse. A l'aide d'un mouchoir, elle essuya le sang visqueux sur ses mains. Elle soupira. Perdre ainsi son sang froid était stupide, mais ces hommes l'avaient cherchée. Et trouvée. Elle songea au carnage qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Des bouts de corps ensanglantés, éparpillés sur toute la longueur de la rue. Un oeil , sortit de son orbite protecteur, avait semblé la regarder avec dégout. Elle s'en fichait. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de réduire en morceaux un corps hurlant de douleur et gémissant. Ca lui procurait même une joie sadique. Hélas, on l'avait vu. Et reconnue. Une dame qui passait par là l'avait aperçut, debout au milieu d'une scène tout droit sortie de l'enfer. Elle avait hurlé. Que les gens peuvent être sensibles, des fois. Il y avait des morts tous les jours, dans la ville basse. Bon. Elle avait la police à ses trousses, elle les entendait chercher, fouiller la ville basse pour la retrouver. Il faut dire qu'elle avait déjà une réputation dans la ville. On l'appelait l'Ombre des rues. Celle qui vous tue si vous la croisez dans la rue. Cette réputation la faisait rire, elle était grandement exagérée. Elle n'avait pas peur des Gens d'Armes, les protecteurs de la cité, mais se battre contre eux n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle n'aimait pas faire de mal à ceux qui protègent les autres. Elle devait quitter la ville. Elle se mit à marcher en direction du port, vers le bateau où était Ignor. **_

_**Temari devait partir, avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Tout en marchant, elle pesta contre le sang sur ses mains et ses bras qui ne voulait pas partir. La jeune fille arriva au port. Et si le propriétaire du bateau où travaillait Ignor refusait de l'embarquer ? Elle aviserait sur place...**_

_**Alors qu'elle foulait les pavés du port, elle leva les yeux pour regarder le Moby Dick. C'était vraiment un beau bateau. Elle s'en approcha, mais un cri la fit tressaillir :**_

_**- L'ombre des rues ! Rendez vous sans faire d'histoire !**_

_**Elle se figea. Lentement, elle fit volte face et observa les gens d'armes qui arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux, sur place.**_

_**" M... " songea la jeune fille. "** Comment m'ont-ils repérés ?**" **_

_**Grâce au sang sur ses bras, assurément. " **Bon, autant ne pas se faire attraper, restes polie, calme, et ne fais pas de gaffe. Dis que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'interpellent, et tout se passera bien !"_

_**Temari commença à ouvrir la bouche, au milieu de l'attroupement causé par le cri de l'homme, les pirates de Barbe Blanche la regardaient avec étonnement. Du coin de l'oeil, elle put apercevoir Marco, Satch et Vista, curieux de voir comment elle allait se débrouiller. Elle prit son souffle ( " **Surtout, tu restes polie, et calme ! Polie et calme !"** ) et lança :**_

_**- Et si j'ai pas envie ?**_

_**" **Merde ! Bon, tu peux encore t'en sortir, ma grande. Tu t'excuse poliment, avec ton plus joli sourire !** "**_

_**L'agent des forces de l'ordre la toisa froidement et cracha :**_

_**- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, sorcière !**_

_**" **Ne fais pas attention à ses paroles, c'est rien !** "**_

_**Temari lui adressa un sourire sadique, son regard clamant haut et fort ( oui, c'est possible pour un regard ! ) : Ne me provoque pas.**_

_**" **C'est marrant, je sens venir la gaffe...** " La jeune fille leva les mains en signe d'innocence et déclara avec un grand sourire :**_

_**- Dans ce cas, ne me demande pas de te suivre... ( " **Oui ! C'est bien, tu es restée polie, et tu as gardé ton calme ! Bravo !** ) ... enfoiré.**_

_**" **Non, c'était le mot qu'il fallait pas dire !** " Temari commença à trouver sa conscience un peu énervante et choisit de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas sa faute si cet homme l'insultait !**_

_**D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était figé. D'une voix tremblante de rage, il demanda :**_

_**- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?**_

_**- Tu es sourd en plus ? Je t'ai appelé enfoiré.**_

_**- Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir !**_

_**- Enfoiré. C'est bon, tu l'as assez entendu ou tu veux que je le répète en boucle jusqu'à demain ?**_

_**Les spectateurs de la scène souriaient. Décidément, c'était une gamine bien téméraire...**_

_**- Je crois que c'est bon... pour t'emprisonner dans un cachot humide pour le reste de ta vie, fulmina l'homme.**_

_**Sans répondre, Temari s'éloigna, longeant le port. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis. " **Ca ma vieille, c'est un peu tard !** " **_

_**Les Gens d'Armes la regardèrent partir, stupéfaits. Cette fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait, elle était folle ! Leur commandant leur hurla, rouge de rage :**_

_**- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ BANDE DE BONS A RIEN ?! ATTRAPEZ LA !**_

_**Tandis qu'ils couraient pour exécuter les ordres, leur commandant leur cria :**_

_**- Et soyez prudents, vous avez vu de quoi elle est capable...**_

_**Temari soupira tandis que ces inconscients se jetaient sur elle. Du haut du bateau, Satch s'apprêtait à aller la secourir lorsque Marco lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. A sa question muette, l'homme-ananas désigna un homme à sa droite. Un colosse, au torse rempli de cicatrices en tous genres. Il regardait l'affrontement avec un regard sombre.**_

_**- Il la juge, murmura-t-il.**_

_**Satch jura, et se dégagea de la main de Marco. Il soupira, et regarda le combat qui allait suivre.**_

_**Les Gens d'Armes se précipitaient sur Temari. Cette dernière sourit intérieurement. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine, elle n'aurait aucun mal à les vaincre ! Elle leur tournait le dos. L'homme le plus proche d'elle leva haut son sabre et l'abaissa, dans le but de la trancher en deux. Il ne trancha que l'air. La jeune fille avait disparu. Les hommes se concertèrent du regard, la cherchant des yeux. Ils ne virent pas les feuilles sous leurs pieds, qui se transformèrent en énormes branches, qui agrippèrent et immobilisèrent les Gens d'Armes. Ces derniers se débattaient en hurlant, apeurés. En voyant cela, le commandant écarquilla les yeux, et souffla, d'une voix cassée :**_

_**- Une mangeuse de fruit du démon...**_

_**- Qui a dit le contraire ? fit une voix tout près de lui.**_

_**Il sursauta si fort qu'il tomba à terre. Tremblant, il bégaya :**_

_**- V... Vous êtes en... en ét... état d'arres... d'arrestation !**_

_**Temari le regarda gravement. Il ne lui inspirait que dégout. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, elle le coupa dans son élan :**_

_**- Vous êtes faibles, les gars. Si vous voulez faire appliquer une quelconque justice, devenez forts. Rappelez vous : L'impuissance est un pêché.**_

_**Sur ces mots, la belle aux cheveux d'ébène disparut. Ou plutôt s'en alla à une telle vitesse que ses mouvements furent indiscernables. Nul ne savaient où elle était allée. Les branches géantes relâchèrent les Gens d'Armes qui s'enfuirent en courants. Satch sourit. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, apparemment. Elle était forte.**_

_**Et elle n'était pas allée bien loin. Dans les cales du Moby Dick, plus précisément. Là, assise au milieu des caisses de nourriture, elle se sentait bien. Elle aimait sentir le sol tanguer sous ses pieds, cette sensation de flotter en étant au sec. C'est décidé. Elle voulait faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, mais ils lui plaisaient. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle lorsqu'elle avait dû se battre. Elle avait du coin de l'oeil vu Satch voulant s'élancer à sa rescousse. Cela la touchait profondément. **_

_**Le sentiment d'être observée la prit soudain, et elle sauta sur ses pieds, cherchant la source de ce malaise.**_

_**- Pas la peine de paniquer, fit soudain une voix d'homme, ce n'est que moi.**_

_**- Euh... Satch ? Non, Teach ? Vista ? Drognan ? Marco ?**_

_**- C'est vexant tu sais, ma voix n'est pas comme la leur pourtant...**_

_**Et l'homme avança vers elle, dans l'obscurité. Prise d'une étrange intuition, son estomac se noua. Soudain, le noir disparut : la peau du garçon s'était enflammée. Mais il ne parut pas ressentir la moindre douleur. " **Surement le détenteur d'un fruit du démon**." songea Temari. Puis elle vit le visage de l'homme, et se figea :**_

_**C'était le garçon au regard si triste qu'elle avait aperçu sur le pont. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur nouvelle : la curiosité.**_

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour ! *regarde par la fenêtre* ah non, bonne nuit à vous ! Je poste les chapitres assez rapidement ! je suis fière de moi !  
**_

_**Nen : Ouai, ben tu seras moins fière lorsque tu auras une panne d'inspiration...  
**_

_**Temari : Euh...  
**_

_**Mei : Oui, et que tu auras un super-retard de deux mois que tu justifieras tant bien que mal par un : " sorry, j'avais des exams "  
**_

_**Temari : Mais non, arrêtez, vous faites savoir aux lecteurs que je suis sadique parfois, en les laissant sans scrupules sur un gros suspens !  
**_

_**Mei : Bon, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si il y avait de suspens dans ton histoire, faut pas rêver, non plus !  
**_

_**Temari : ... Bon, ben voici ce nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy !  
**_

_****EDIT : J'ai modifié ce chapitre, donc pour ceux l'ayant lu avant sa modification, je vous invite à aller voir. _

* * *

_Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur nouvelle : la curiosité._

_**- Euh... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? questionna Temari.**_

_**Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une bête de foire. Ce qui l'énerva.**_

_**Le garçon lui sourit gentiment avant de lui répondre :**_

_**- Désolé ! C'est juste que... Tu es rouge...**_

_**- Oui eh ben c'est normal après que j'utilise mon pouvoir ! Dégage !**_

_**Ce garçon ( il devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus ) l'exaspérait. Sa simple présence la rendait irritable, et ses mots lui donnaient une envie de meurtre. Sans doute parce qu'il lui rappelait une période trop sombre de sa vie...**_

_**- Sauf ton respect, princesse, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de politesse.**_

_**Il semblait s'amuser d'elle, ce qui la fit bouillir de rage. Elle lui cracha :**_

_**- De politesse ? Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Depuis quand un pirate est poli de toute façon ?! Ah, pardon, c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas un pirate, enfin, en tout cas, tu n'en as pas l'air... D'ailleurs, tu es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé de bateau ? Tu ne me sembles pas vraiment être à ta place, ici. Laisse moi deviner... un prisonnier ? Ou un idiot, qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait ici.**_

_**Puis elle sortit. Le garçon au pouvoir du feu resta figé de stupéfaction. Un idiot ? Sans doute...**_

_**Temari gravit les marches de l'escalier menant au pont principal du navire, encore bouillante de colère. Avant de passer la porte, elle se força à inspirer profondément et à expirer, sans se presser, afin de se calmer. L'exercice eut l'effet escompté et Temari sortit. Dehors étaient accoudés au bastingage Marco et un homme inconnu, haut d'au moins trois mètres. Elle tenta de les éviter, mais Marco lui cria :**_

_**- He Hooo ! Euh... la jeune fille aux cheveux... rouges ?**_

_**Pour toute réponse, elle le fusilla du regard. En effet, ses cheveux étaient désormais d'un beau rouge sang, ainsi que ses yeux, dont la pupille était devenue verticale, fendue comme celle d'un chat. Cet imbécile d'ananas reprit :**_

_**- Tu es bien la fille de toute à l'heure ?**_

_**Bien qu'elle se soit jurée de rester calme, elle se sentait bouillir de nouveau. Elle répliqua d'un ton acide :**_

_**- Devine.**_

_**Tous les pirates écoutant la scène confirmèrent gravement en hochant la tête :**_

_**- C'est bien elle.**_

_**- Je vois ça, sourit Marco, sans se formaliser du ton dur de Temari, J'ai une proposition qui pourrait te plaire. En fait... Putain, elle est où ?!**_

_**L'homme ananas, qui s'était détourné de la jeune fille en parlant, découvrit qu'il parlait dans le vide. Elle avait disparu. **_

_**- Ah ! Mais quelle imbécile ! Père, honnêtement, votre proposition est intéressante, mais si elle rejoint l'équipage, elle ne nous causera que des malheurs. Regardez là ! Elle semble incapable de suivre les ordres !**_

_**Barbe Blanche se mit alors à rire. Il déclara, amusé :**_

_**-Nous restons trois jours. Il t'en reste deux pour lui faire intégrer l'équipage.**_

_**Tandis que Marco pestait contre la tache ingrate dont il héritait, un jeune homme sortit de la cale. Il portait un chapeau orange criard et une chemise blanche par dessus un pantacourt noir. A son apparition, Barbe Blanche se retourna sur lui, ainsi que son équipage :**_

_**- Salut, gamin.**_

_**- Yo, Ace.**_

_**Le dénommé Ace ne répondit pas. Il ne se fatiguait plus à essayer de paraître désagréable, alors il ignorait tout simplement les pirates. Ils finiraient bien par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de le garder... Marco prit alors la parole d'un air narquois :**_

_**- Ace, serais-tu malade ? Tu n'as essayé de tuer père que vingt fois aujourd'hui. **_

_**Exaspéré, Ace rétorqua :**_

_**- Devine.**_

_**Marco faillit s'étouffer, il regarda son... père et lui dit, faussement vexé, alors que l'équipage riait ouvertement :**_

_**- Pourquoi tous ceux à qui on propose de nous rejoindre répondent ça ? Franchement, Ace, tu... Mais merde ! Où il est ?!**_

_**- Il est parti, Marco, sourit un des fils de Barbe Blanche tandis que le reste des pirates se roulaient au sol, s'étouffant de rire.**_

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, Ace parcouraient le labyrinthe de rues de la ville. Il cherchait un endroit où se poser pour être tranquille. Il le trouva : sous un pont délabré menant à un quartier sale, surement un repaire de malfrats et de bandits. S'installant sous ce pont, il regarda l'eau croupie stagner en une flaque infecte dans le lit de ce que devait être un beau ruisseau.**_

_**C'était vrai qu'il ignorait ce qu'il faisait sur ce navire. Qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. C'est du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, dans ses tentatives ( bien inutiles ! ) de tuer Barbe Blanche. Celui qui lui proposait d'être son fils. Son fils. Pour avoir le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ridicule. Il se sentait humilié. Pourquoi ces pirates le gardaient-il parmi eux ? Il ne leur parlait pas, ne les aidais pas, était inutile. Mais malgré ça, tous continuaient de lui sourire, de le saluer, de lui parler. Alors il se sentait mal. **_

_**Il voulait partir. Mais il voulait rester. Ces deux désirs étaient en opposition constante, ce qui le rendait parfois agressif. Il aurait été facile de fausser compagnie aux pirates, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Ace soupira. Il lui faudrait choisir. Partir ou rester. Famille ou Liberté. Il jura tout bas, maudissant Barbe Blanche pour ces mots qui l'avaient fait douter :**_

_ Deviens mon fils**. **_

_**Ces mots auxquels il refusait d'assimiler un sens. Qu'est-ce qu'un fils après tout ?  
**_

* * *

_**Après avoir quitté le navire de Barbe Blanche, Temari était allée en forêt. Dans la forêt de son enfance. Elle s'y promena parmi les arbres, dansant entre les feuilles qui tombaient dans ce début d'automne. Elle aimait l'automne, cette saison où la vie s'efface pour revenir au printemps. Dans un cycle éternel : La mort, Le froid, Le renouveau, La vie, La mort...**_

_**Elle comparait les saisons à de grands esprits qui se partageaient le monde. Se détournant de ces pensées poétiques, elle revint à la réalité. Marco était en train de lui parler lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle ignorait de quoi, mais ça avait l'air important. Bah, peu importe. Elle y retournerait bien assez tôt, et si cet homme ananas l'embêtait, elle le ferait frire. Non mais ! Elle sourit en imaginant un ananas sauté à la poêle. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se dirigea vers un gros arbre au tronc noueux. C'était là où elle venait lorsqu'elle voulait être seule. Et elle avait souvent besoin de cette solitude qui referme les plaies et qui apaise le coeur. Grimpant agilement à l'arbre, elle s'éleva d'une vingtaine de mètres, avant de s'arrêter, et de tendre le bras dans un trou de l'écorce, assez gros pour y dissimuler une boite, dont elle s'empara. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, et attrapa le collier à l'intérieur d'un geste délicat. C'était un simple lacet auquel était accroché une unique plume couleur de neige, qu'elle contempla avec fascination. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, la plume n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté. Elle noua le lacet largement autours de son cou et replaça la boite dans le trou de l'écorce. Elle sourit au souvenir de la propriétaire de cette plume...**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Les jours passaient, et Temari était rongée par une obsession : retrouver la louve blanche. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais une foule de sentiments la prenait lorsqu'elle pensait à ces yeux argentés, à ce pelage doux. Il lui semblait que de lointains souvenirs lui revenaient, provenant d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, étrangement. Un soir, l'envie de revoir sa "sauveuse" lui prenait tant l'esprit qu'elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : _**

**_Elle sortit, dans l'obscurité, vers son arbre fétiche, où elle avait caché la plume de la louve. Elle l'avait transformé en collier, qu'elle se passa autours du cou. Puis, rassemblant ses pensées, elle les focalisa sur l'image d'une immense bête aux yeux d'argent et aux ailes duveteuses. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres : _**

**_- _**_Az Sharane..._

_**Elle attendit. Cinq minutes après, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, un bruissement feutré lui parvint. Elle leva les yeux. Sa louve était perchée sur une haute branche, la regardant, de ses yeux bienveillants. Le coeur gonflé d'une joie inexplicable, Temari sentit sa bouche se tordre en un sourire irrépressible. Elle répéta le nom de l'animal, qui n'eut d'autre réaction que de cligner des yeux. Prenant son courage à pleins bras, la gamine bafouilla :**_

_**- Euh... Je... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai voulu vous appeler... je... Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, et pourquoi vous avez répondu à mon appel, deux fois... Je... Vous... Vous pouvez comprendre ma... langue ?**_

_**La fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un murmure. Elle se sentait bête, là, au milieu de la forêt, avec la nuit qui tombait, en train de parler à une louve tombée du ciel. Elle commençait, à vrai dire, à se demander si elle n'était pas complètement folle, et si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve... Alors qu'elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote finie, persuadée que l'animal se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle racontait, ou n'avait rien compris, Az Sharane étendit les ailes. **_

_**Surprise, Temari sursauta et bondit en arrière. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas perchée dans l'arbre, elle aurait pu se tuer en tombant d'aussi haut. C'aurait été trop bête... Une lumière éblouissante provenant de la bête faillit lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle vit lorsque la lumière se dissipa. A la place de la louve se trouvait une jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre et aux cheveux blanc argenté. Les yeux de cette dame étaient ceux de la louve, de la même couleur métallique. La femme prit la parole, d'une voix claire :**_

_**- Oui, je te comprends.**_

_**Là, Temari planta. Elle resta figé dix bonnes minutes, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Peu lui importait si elle semblait stupide, après tout, dans les rêves, on s'en fiche. Et c'était un rêve, non ? C'en était forcément un ! Elle se pinça la main. Ah, la douleur était bien présente, elle en vint donc à la conclusion qu'elle était complètement folle. Mais, après tout, les fous voient ce qu'ils voient, ces délires pour les autres sont leur vérité. Mettant de côté ses pensées, elle reprit, d'une voix plus assurée (après tout, pourquoi être intimidée par une hallucination ? ) :**_

_**- Soit je suis folle, soit tu es vraiment là. Mais j'en doute...**_

_**Et oui, elle tutoyait les hallucinations ! Pourquoi s'embêter avec des formules de politesse ? La louve/jeune femme sourit, dévoilant des dents aux canines pointues. D'un ton réprobateur, elle soupira :**_

_**- Non, Mesayo, tu n'es pas folle ! Regarde moi, je suis réelle !**_

_**- Euh... Mesayo ? Je m'appelle Temari...**_

_**Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Az Sharane claqua sa langue contre son palet, en signe d'agacement :**_

_**- Non, c'est ton nom humain, ça, Mesayo. Et humaine, tu ne l'es pas.**_

_**- C'est du délire ! Pourquoi je parle à une hallucination, moi ?! Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soi...**_

_**- Tais toi ! **_

_**L'ordre claqua, impérieux. Terrifiée par la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, Temari se figea.**_

_**- Si je suis une hallucination, comment expliques-tu le meurtre des enfants ? poursuivit-elle. Puis elle reprit, plus doucement : Je ne suis pas inventée par ton esprit, Mesayo. Tu le sais, tu me connais, depuis longtemps, et je sais que tu ne m'as pas oubliée.**_

_**- Euh... fut la seule réponse de la gamine, trop perdue pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.**_

_**- Donc, reprit Az, tu m'as appelée, je suis venue. Tes yeux humains ne me trompent pas, tu meures d'envie de me demander quelque chose. Qui je suis, pourquoi tu as l'impression de me connaître... Si tes souvenirs refont surface, il est normal de douter. Mais tu n'es pas folle, Mesayo, ne l'oublie pas.**_

_**Cette fois, la fillette retrouva l'usage de sa langue. Elle demanda, saisie d'un puissant sentiment d'aise et de confiance :**_

_**- En effet, je me le demande ! Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ? **_

_**- C'est une longue histoire, répondit paisiblement la louve, et je n'ai guère envie de te la conter maintenant. Une autre fois, un autre jour.**_

_**- Mais quand ? cria Temari, J'ignore pourquoi je te connais, et j'ignore pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un millier d'années lorsque je te vois, mais je veux juste que tu me donnes un élément de réponse, que je me couche au moins... apaisée... Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve là, avec quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu, mais qui pourtant me dit quelque chose ?! Pourtant, les loups ailés, ça court pas les rues !**_

_**La femme à la peau blanche sourit. Une simple phrase vint briser le silence s'étant installé après le cri de Mesayo, une phrase qui la fit tressaillir :**_

_**- Tout simplement parce que je suis ta soeur.**_

_**Après quoi, l'éblouissante lumière réapparut, laissant place à une louve ailée, qui s'envola et disparut dans la nuit.**_

_**Restée seule, Temari reprit le chemin de sa maison. **_

_**Couchée au fond de son lit, l'esprit saisit de multiples questions sans réponses, elle murmura amèrement :**_

_**- Complètement folle...**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**Oui, elle se rappelait bien de cette nuit là, ainsi que des autres. Au final, elle avait appelé sa... soeur (car elle avait fini par l'admettre et par la croire) toutes les nuits. Les débuts furent difficiles, mais la gitane s'était finalement résignée : elle n'était pas folle. **_

_**Elle se rappelait aussi très bien de la première fois où la louve avait accepté de lui raconter leur histoire. Là non plus, elle ne l'avait pas cru du premier coup. Mais les choses s'étaient arrangées, et elle s'était attachée à cette soeur inconnue. Elle lui avait demandé de l'entraîner à se battre, et au bout de pas mal de kilos de terre avalés en se faisant mettre au plancher, la jeune fille avait fini par savoir se défendre. **_

_**Un an après la découverte de la louve, elle s'était découvert un pouvoir étonnant : les plantes lui obéissaient ! Elle avait mit longtemps à contrôler cette capacité, due sans aucun doute à son passé, sous l'oeil bienveillant de la louve. Désormais, elle n'était plus cette créature sans défense. Elle avait changé, et ce changement la satisfaisait pleinement.**_

_**Une heure après, elle était de retour au port. Elle vint voir Marco, qui vérifiait les provisions rapportées par ses "frères" et, se plantant devant lui, demanda innocemment :**_

_**- Tu disais ?**_

_**Cet homme avait beau être d'un naturel calme, Temari sentit qu'il était sur le point de perdre son sang froid, alors elle s'assit en tailleur sur une énorme caisse de... provision ? et fit mine de l'écouter. Il soupira et posa sur elle un regard ennuyé :**_

_**- Père t'as vu te battre. Et il trouve que c'est gâcher de belles capacités que rester oisive sur une île comme ça, au lieu de fendre les mers, libre comme... un pirate.**_

_**- Ah, fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille. Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais voulait se l'entendre dire.**_

_**- Cela te plairait-il ? demanda-t-il, avec son habituelle nonchalance.**_

_**- Peut être.**_

_**- C'est à dire ?**_

_**- Ben, peut être que oui peut être que non...**_

_**- Merci, j'avais compris ! Je te demandais si ça te ferait plaisir d'intégrer l'équipage.**_

_**- Peut être.**_

_**Le pirate commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, aussi Temari mit fin à l'attitude bête dont elle se parait, et déclara d'une voix glaciale :**_

_**- C'est bon, Marco, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je vous aime bien, mais me vois contrainte de refuser votre offre. Je ne suis assurément pas faite pour la collectivité, trop indépendante. Je refuse de recevoir des ordres, je refuse d'y obéir. Etre sous le commandement de quelqu'un n'est pas fait pour moi.**_

_**Sur ces mots, elle se leva, et avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, disparut. Marco resta pensif. Il est vrai qu'au début, il ne voulait pas spécialement la faire intégrer l'équipage, mais après cette " discussion", il commençait à comprendre les sentiments de cette femme, qu'elle gardait bien cachée sous son indifférence et sa froideur. Il sourit. Deux jours, hein ? C'était largement assez pour la convaincre.**_

* * *

_**Alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin de la ville basse, Temari vit, blotti sous un pont, l'homme de feu. Elle s'en approcha doucement. Il lui inspirait une douce confiance, là, assit contre les pierres sales de cette construction humaine, les yeux clos, le souffle régulier. En un mot, apaisé. Et apaisant. Temari se surprit à vouloir lui parler, écouter son histoire, comprendre son regard, le pourquoi du comment.**_

_** Pourquoi cette attitude ? Pourquoi tant de tristesse ? Pourquoi voiler son âme ? Est-ce par peur qu'on le blesse ? ( NDA : petit moment poétique, excusez moi ! )**_

_**Elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui, doucement, puis, pour ne pas briser ce moment magique, elle s'arrêta et s'assit à même le sol. Elle laissa son regard errer sur le corps immobile du garçon, parcourir les lignes gracieuses de son visage, les mèches rebelles sur son front, les taches de rousseur ornant ses joues, comme une nuée d'étoile. Oui, voilà ce qu'il était ! Il était le soleil. Le soleil et sa lune. Bien que préoccupé, il demeurait figé, semblant attendre le moment pour s'éveiller. Une heure passa, puis deux. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Et personne ne passa. Providence ou fatalité ? Lorsque son soleil ouvrit les yeux, Temari semblait devenue statue de chair. Les yeux clos, l'esprit clair, elle demeurait figée, entre l'espace et le temps, loin des dimensions humaines, enfermée sur elle même. **_

* * *

_**Ace la regarda avec étonnement. C'était la fille aux yeux froids. Celle dont les paroles acérées l'avaient blessé. Elle semblait le détester. Mais là, assise en tailleur au milieu de la rue, ses cheveux ( redevenus d'un noir de jais ) se balançant au rythme du vent, les yeux clos, paisible, nul n'aurait su se tromper : Elle était une déesse, envoyée parmi les humains, sa beauté et sa force la distinguant du commun des mortels. Ces pensées, formulées par la passion de l'instant, semblaient n'être que simples mots jetés au hasard sur l'océan de la dérive. Mais Ace ignorait encore à quel point il avait raison... Il la contempla encore un moment, puis chercha à se lever, doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller. Il posa lentement la main sur une pierre du pont pour s'aider à se lever, puis se releva doucement, sans aucun bruit. Fier de lui, il esquissa un sourire triomphant, la jeune fille n'ayant pas bougé, puis ses genoux craquèrent. Il était resté trop longtemps assis. Ace se figea, mais la statue ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Soulagé, il contempla son visage paisible, s'attardant sur ses yeux en amandes, aux longs cils, lorsque ces derniers s'ouvrirent brusquement. Si brusquement qu'Ace crut bien faire une crise cardiaque. La jeune fille le contempla un long moment. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais leurs yeux semblaient converser, dans ce doux langage qu'est le silence. **_

_**Puis Temari sembla prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle se leva souplement, avec sa grâce féline. Ace allait ouvrir la bouche mais Temari le devança. De sa voix claire et mélodieuse, elle prononça un mot :**_

_**- Ace.  
**_

_**Un mot qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, un mot qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Ace se sentit percé à jour, mis à nu devant les yeux noirs de la jeune fille. Il ignorait, lui, le nom de la belle inconnue. Mais, poussé par une étrange intuition, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue prendre le contrôle de ses mots :**_

_**- Temari.**_

* * *

_Voilà ! Bon, je sais que ce passage est un peu "culcul" mais bon, je suis dans mon moment poésie alors bref !  
_

_Mei : Quelle répartie... Tu devrais penser à écrire.  
_

_Temari : Merci, très drôle, j'en ris encore.  
_

_Reviews ?**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_****Bonjour à tous, et merci de me lire pour ce sixième chapitre ! Je sais, ou du moins je sens que ce chapitre est un peu différent des derniers, un peu moins profond, peut être. Pour être honnête, il me plait moins, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop !_

_p.s : One Piece est à Oda, Temari est à moi. (youpii, ca rime xD )_

_Hum, bref. Voici le chapitre 6 ! Enjoy ! _

* * *

_**Ace éclata de rire. Il demanda, encore hilare :**_

_**- Et tu lui as répondu ?**_

_**- A moitié, je l'ai un peu envoyé promener. Je lui ai dit " devine " puis je suis partie alors qu'il parlait.**_

_**- Non ?**_

_**- Si ! Mais je crois qu'il m'en voulait, sourit Temari en arborant un petit sourire innocent, il voulait plus vraiment me voir après !**_

_**Alors qu'Ace recommençait à rire, Temari regarda le ciel, qui se teintait désormais du rose du crépuscule. Ils avaient conversé durant des heures, parlant de tout ! Du frère d'Ace à la rencontre de Temari avec Az Sharane, en passant par les nombreuses tentatives du garçon pour assassiner Barbe Blanche. Désormais, ils racontaient la journée qu'ils avaient vécu. **_

_**Finalement, Ace n'était pas si triste que Temari ne le croyait, et cette dernière pas aussi froide et cruelle que l'homme-feu ne le pensait. Ils s'entendaient bien, en fait.**_

_**Alors que silence s'installait de nouveau entre eux, la jeune fille prit la parole d'une voix basse :**_

_**- Dis, Ace... Pourquoi refuses-tu ce qu'ils t'offrent ? Tout le monde veut une famille...**_

_**L'interressé ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il médita la réponse et lâcha finalement :**_

_**- Parce que j'ai peur de les perdre. Et parce que j'ai peur de me perdre.**_

_**Temari sembla accepter cette réponse. Elle sourit, alors que son ami lui retournait la question :**_

_**- Et toi ? Tu n'as pourtant rien à perdre, tu cherches l'aventure, la liberté, c'est bien ce qu'ils te proposent, non ?**_

_**Elle émit un léger rire, avant de murmurer, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité naissante :**_

_**- J'ai refusé par fierté. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je détestais les pirates, ces hommes libres et puissants, et je rêvais de leur ressembler.**_

_**Elle se tut, laissant de nouveau le silence s'installer. Au loin, elle entendait les clameurs s'élevant du port. Les pirates semblaient faire la fête. Elle et Ace étaient allongés sur les énormes branches d'un arbre. Alors que l'obscurité se fit complète, et que les ténebres dissimulaient les animaux nocturnes, Temari murmura afin que seul Ace ne l'entende : **_

_**- Ace...**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- On est bêtes, hein ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**Aucun d'eux n'ajouta mot. Ils se contentèrent de regarder la nuit se lever sous leurs yeux émerveillés. Cette nuit là brillait de mille feux, comme un océan de lumière. Ils ne dirent rien, subjugués par le charme de l'instant. La nuit se déroulait devant eux, comme une fenêtre sur l'éternité.**_

_**Au matin, les deux pirates s'éveillèrent sans trop savoir quand ils s'étaient endormis. Et sans trop s'en soucier.**_

_**Temari s'étira gracieusement, puis bailla, mal réveillée.**_

_**Ace fit craquer tous ses os, puis se cura joyeusement le nez, tout en demandant à son amie... non, sa soeur, désormais ( car tous deux avaient pris la décision de faire partie de l'équipage ) si elle avait bien dormi.**_

_**Cette dernière lui colla une superbe gifle en le traitant de malpoli.**_

_**- Aie, ça fait mal ! pleurnicha le fire-boy en se massant la joue.**_

_**- C'est bien , c'est avec la douleur qu'on apprend, sourit la gitane, puis elle reprit d'un ton sérieux : Ace ?**_

_**- Quoi ? il fut alerté par le ton grave de sa soeur, Il y a un problème ?**_

_**L'estomac de Temari gronda si fort que les oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés.**_

_**- J'ai faim ! gémit-elle.**_

_**Le ventre d'Ace poussa alors également un grognement de protestation. **_

_**- Moi aussi...**_

_**Les deux pirates décidèrent alors de se rendre sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche. Il y aurait sans nul doute à manger. Tout en plaisantant et en se bousculant, Ace et Temari arrivèrent sur le pont du bateau, où les attendaient des corps îvres morts avâchis au sol, certains tenant encore une chope à la main, d'autres gémissant des mots vides de sens pour les auditeurs. Temari se tourna sur Ace et demanda fort poliment :**_

_**- C'est une blague ?**_

_**- Ils sont comme ça tous les matins, tu sais. répondit son frère, à force de faire la fête toute la nuit, ils finissent K-O pour toute la matinée.**_

_**- C'est drôle, je sens que je vais regretter mon choix...**_

_**Ils entrèrent dans le batiment central ( oui oui, sur le pont ! ) et Ace les conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs tous semblables, si bien que Temari lui demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas se perdre.**_

_**- L'instinct, répondit-il simplement.**_

_**La gitane sourit. L'instinct le menait à la cuisine, c'est surement la seule pièce qu'il saurait retrouver dans le noir... Puis le fire-boy ouvrit une grande porte métallique qui les mena dans une gigantesque salle remplie par trois immenses tables, et un bar. Malgré l'heure avancée, la salle était déserte. Tandis qu'Ace partait chercher de quoi se nourrir, Temari s'assit sur l'une des grandes tables en bois. " Quel étonnant bateau," songea-t-elle, tandis que son ventre émettait un gargouilli ininterrompu. **_

_**Son frère revint bien vite avec... une dizaine d'énormes morceaux de viande. **_

_**- Ace, c'est le petit déjeuner, là, on mange du sucré normalement...**_

_**- Quoi, il faut sucrer la viande ?**_

_**Temari se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Quel rustre ! Puis elle tendit la main vers un morceau de viande... qui disparut sitôt qu'elle s'en approcha.**_

_**- Putain, Ace, c'était mon morceau !**_

_**- Mais je croyais que tu en voulais pas !**_

_**- Recrache ça immédiatement !**_

_**Un homme, alerté par le bruit dans la cuisine à cette heure matinale, entra et découvrit une scène surprenante.**_

_**Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, une énorme veine sur le front, tenait un homme avec un chapeau de cow boy et le secouait sans ménagement en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles. Ayant soudain le sentiment d'être observés, les deux fauteurs de trouble se tournèrent vers la porte. Puis se figèrent, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixés sur l'homme.**_

_**- Ben quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.**_

_**- Ace, dis moi que je rêve...**_

_**- Désolé, je crois pas, où alors c'est un super rêve.**_

_**Devant leurs yeux ébahis se tenait, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Marco. Avec un gros pyjama enfantin sur lequel était dessiné un poussin affreux, d'un jaune à vomir. Mais les yeux des deux pirates étaient rivés sur le gros nounours en peluche que tenait le second de Barbe Blanche. Le silence s'installa entre les trois personnes. Finalement, Temari lâcha :**_

_**- Marco... Tu... tu pourras me le prêter, ton doudou ?**_

_**Tandis qu'Ace riait aux éclats, Marco prit un air boudeur :**_

_**- C'est pas un doudou ! C'est un souvenir !**_

_**- Sans vouloir te vexer, Marco, il est super moche ton souvenir, le taquina le fire-boy.**_

_**- Non, relativisa Temari, il est juste pour les gamins qui n'arrivent pas à dormir.**_

_**Marco se sentit rougir, il choisit de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation gênante et demanda plutôt :**_

_**- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? **_

_**- Ben c'est notre bateau, on peut plus s'y promener ? s'étonna la jeune fille avec un grand sourire innocent.**_

_**Dubitatif, l'ananas les dévisagea longuement avant de répondre :**_

_**- Parce que vous acceptez notre offre ?**_

_**- Oui. **_

_**- Tous les deux ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- C'est une blague ?**_

_**- O... euh non ! On est sérieux !**_

_**Sans ajouter un mot, Marco tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qui les avait fait changer d'avis ? Hier encore Ace refusait de leur parler, et aujourd'hui, il était chaleureux comme avec son ancien équipage ? Tiens, il devrait d'ailleurs demander à ce dernier une explication au comportement étrange de leur ancien capitaine... Bah, tant qu'il n'essayait plus d'assassiner Barbe Blanche, ça irait. L'équipage en avait un peu marre de devoir le repêcher à la mer, cet idiot ayant mangé un fruit du démon. Le phénix bailla longuement. Il allait se rendormir un peu, au lieu de se décrédibiliser en se promenant dans cette tenue...**_

* * *

_****Non... Vous avez tenu jusqu'au bout ? Mes félicitations ! Je suis fière de vous !_

_Reviews ?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir à tous en cette belle nuit ensoleillée où les chauves souris chantent de milles feux dans une superbe ambiance de discothèque néo-gothique qui...  
_

_Oh la vache, je sais plus ce que j'ai pris mais c'était d'la bonne !  
_

_Mei : Eh ! Y a des enfants qui lisent !  
_

_Temari : Mais non, les enfants trouvent mon histoire trop ennuyeuse. Oh ! Un éléphant rose !  
_

_**Discle... Non, Dilscaim... Dliscame... Discamer... Disclamer, voilà ! ( j'espère que ça s'écrit comme ca ) : Oda est trop méchant ! Il a refusé de me passer One Piece !  
**_

* * *

_**La torche humaine et la gitane étaient restés dans la cuisine après le départ de Marco, pour manger. Enfin, surtout Ace, qui engloutissait toute la nourriture qui passait devant ses yeux, comme si sa vie en dépendait. **_

_**- Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de te faire rentrer dans la réserve de bouffe, sale morfale... soupira Temari, désespérée.**_

_**Il lui répondit par un sourire ( la bouche pleine, évidemment, sinon c'est pas drôle ! ) qui lui valut de s'attirer un superbe coup de pied de la gitane ainsi que le surnom désormais fréquent de " malpoli", puis le Fire-boy s'écroula d'un coup dans ce qu'il était en train de manger ( une sorte de gratin à l'aspect visqueux, surement périmé depuis la mort de Gold Roger ! ) Temari ne se serait jamais risquée à manger de ça mais Ace ne semblait pas voir le périmé dans ce qu'il avalait. A le voir ainsi écroulé dans un plat à l'aspect peu engageant, n'importe qui l'aurait cru mort, mais la jeune fille se contenta de lui asséner un violent coup de pied derrière le crâne en lui hurlant bien gentiment de ( je cite ) bien vouloir se bouger un peu le c**, à cet espèce de sale narcoleptique malpoli qui n'a jamais appris ne serait-ce que les bases de la racine de l'élégance et de la bonne tenue à table, et qu'elle en avait marre de le voir s'endormir toutes les cinq minutes.**_

_**Le sale narcoleptique leva la tête, sur laquelle fleurissait déjà une belle bosse, et, désorienté, regarda autours de lui en gémissant :**_

_**- J'ai maaaaal...**_

_**- Rien à faire ! Ca fait une heure que je t'attends et que tu bouffes comme dix !**_

_**- Bah, pourquoi tu m'attends alors ?**_

_" Rester calme, rester cal... oh et puis merde hein ! "_

_**- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu m'as promis de me faire visiter le bateau !**_

_**- Oui, après manger.**_

_**Il reçut un violent coup sur le crâne, et une nouvelle bosse fleurit à côté de la première. Tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur en gémissant ( quel bon comédien, on dirait presque qu'il a mal ! ), Temari l'attrapa par le col et le tira en direction de la porte, une veine apparente sur le front. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en franchir le seuil, elle percuta de plein fouet un homme à qui elle n'avait guère envie d'accorder de la patience.**_

_**- Oh, Satch, grimaça-t-elle.**_

_**- Que diriez-vous d'un diner en tête à tête, princesse ? Lui proposa-t-il directement d'une voix suave, une rose dans la bouche et, comme la veille, deux verres de champagne à la main.**_

_**- Mais c'est un sort, ou quoi, le truc avec la rose et les verres ? demanda, certes un peu énervée, la jeune fille.**_

_**- C'est la preuve de mon amour ! **_

_**- Ben va voir ce que je t'ai laissé en cuisine, et considère les doses de bouffe que tu devras mettre pour ton diner aux chandelles ! sourit cruellement Temari.**_

_**Le cuisinier du bateau, curieux, se rendit dans la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux devant pareil désastre : Tous les plats étaient vides, le frigo également, et un reste de gratin de chou fleur trônait par terre, à moitié mangé.Une étrange trace de dent était également visible sur le plan de travail, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de le gouter.  
**_

_**- Quel appétit... murmura-t-il, médusé.**_

_**Puis il se reprit et, des coeurs dans les yeux, sautilla en dehors de la pièce en se tortillant dans tous les sens et s'écria :**_

_**- Ma déesse, je te ferait tous les bons plats que tu veuuuux !**_

_**Il se tut. Sa " déesse" était partie et devant lui se tenait la moitié de l'équipage ( l'autre moitié ayant décidé de dormir en ville ) qui le regardait avec des yeux étranges, un point d'interrogation au dessus de la tête. Satch perdit toute trace de romantisme et gueula :**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande de fainéants ?! Allez, mettez la table et plus vite que ça !**_

_**Ils s'exécutèrent en riant ouvertement de la déconfiture de Satch, ce dernier les fusillant d'un regard meurtrier en préparant rapidement de quoi nourrir la centaine de personne présente.**_

_**Il était tout de même un peu perplexe, comment une fille si fine et gracieuse pouvait manger autant ? Et que trainait derrière elle ? Surement une personne, vu comment elle ( ou il ) gémissait. Minute. Il ? Un... homme ?! Prit soudain d'une envie de meurtre, il faillit quitter immédiatement la salle pour surveiller les fréquentations de sa déesse mais le regard appuyé de ses frères l'en dissuada. En pestant, il continua de cuisiner, l'esprit obsédé par une unique pensée :**_

_**Sa princesse était seule avec un homme. Seule avec un homme. Avec. Un. Homme. Puis il se reprit : Pourquoi cette jalousie soudaine ? La jeune fille disparaitrait de sa vie si elle refusait de les accompagner, et deviendrait sa soeur si elle acceptait. Dans les deux cas, l'amour n'avait pas la place dans leur relation...**_

* * *

_**La "déesse" et son soleil ( Ace, vous vous souvenez ? ) riaient aux éclats en imaginant la tête qu'avait du faire Satch en voyant l'état de la cuisine. **_

_**- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit que c'était toi qui avait tout mangé? demanda pour la énième fois Ace. **_

_**Il était très fier de son appétit et ne supportait pas qu'on s'en attribue les mérites. Temari soupira :**_

_**- Pour la dixième fois, c'était pour le dégouter et le détacher de l'image de la femme parfaite !**_

_**- Oui, ben c'est complétement stupide ! Grommela la torche.**_

_**- En attendant, on continue la visite ?**_

_**Et Ace la conduisit à travers les couloirs, lui montrant les salles les plus importantes ( elle avait du insister pour qu'il ne lui montre pas une deuxième fois la cuisine ) et le moyen de ne pas se perdre. Puis il l'emmena dans une grande salle aux murs blancs, et y désigna une porte, blanche également, où était affichée un panneau : " Danger de mort. Défense d'entrer."**_

_**A sa question muette, Ace répondit avec un haussement d'épaule :**_

_**- C'est le dortoir des infirmières.**_

_**Après quoi il la ramena sur le pont.**_

_**- Bon, tu connais les cales. Là-bas, dit-il en désignant un autre batiment à l'autre bout du pont ( ce bateau était vraiment gigantesque ! ) c'est les chambres des commandants et de... Père.**_

_**- Euh... La chambre du vieux c'est... cet énorme truc tout moche là bas ? Dit-elle en désignant un bâtiment de bois peint en blanc.**_

_**- Je crois, oui. Mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble à rien, approuva Ace.**_

_**- C'est aux ingénieurs du navire qu'il faut le dire, compléta une voix derrière eux.**_

_**Les deux pirates approuvèrent gravement en hochant la tête, puis Ace entraina Temari pour aller voir la proue du bateau. Ils disparurent derrière la chambre de Barbe Blanche en se disputant et en riant. Resté seul et ayant bien l'air con, ignoré des deux malpolis, Marco faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler et ne pas leur apprendre la politesse, à savoir ne pas ignorer les autres, ou même avoir le bon sens de se retourner lorsqu'un inconnu arrive derrière eux. Une belle veine sur le front, l'ananas rentra rageusement à l'intérieur, il commençait à avoir faim. Heureusement ( ou pas ), il s'était débarrassé de son horrible pyjama d'enfant et avait bien caché son doudou, appelé curieusement Winnie, sous son oreiller. Nul ne savait comment Marco avait eu Winnie, mais certains racontaient qu'il avait vaincu à mains nues un Ours géant venimeux ( ça existe, vous savez ! ) qui s'était alors réincarné en doudou que Marco gardait toujours près de lui afin qu'il ne reprenne pas sa forme initiale, alors que d'autres rigolaient de ces sornettes et se contentaient d'affirmer que le phénix l'avait eu étant gamin, un cadeau de ses parents. Ils auraient certes pu se contenter de le demander au second de Barbe Blanche, mais les quelques imprudents s'y étant risqués avaient tendance à atterrir très rapidement à l'infirmerie, alors ils avaient abandonnés. Mieux vaut être ignorant que mort !**_

_**En attendant, l'ananas allait se nourrir lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son père.**_

_**- Ah, Marco, tu tombes bien !**_

_**- Plait-il ? questionna ce dernier, intrigué.**_

_**- Savais-tu qu'il y a une base marine, sur cette île ?**_

_**- Non, eh bien ? Ce n'est pas quelques marines ( NDA : Je me suis toujours demandée, on dit des marines, ou on peut dire des marins ? ) qui vont nous poser problème, si ?**_

_**- Non, c'est sur, mais mes fils sont arrivés à la base complètement bourrés, cette nuit, et ils ont essayé d'attaquer les marines avec leurs chopes de bière...**_

_**- Non ? Et alors ?**_

_**- Et alors j'aimerais que tu ailles les chercher, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.**_

_**- Mais... ils ont reconnus nos hommes ?**_

_**- Non, mais ils sont retenus là bas une semaine pour abus d'alcool et tentative de viol sur la porte de la base. Un vrai désastre...**_

_**- Mais pourquoi m'envoyer moi ?!**_

_**- Par caprice, Marco.**_

_**- C'est une blague ? Non, attendez, père, je veux pas, moi !**_

_**Peine perdue, malgré ses cris, Edward Newgate ( allez hop, j'utilise son vrai nom, ça fait classe ! pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Edward Newgate est le vrai nom de Barbe Blanche ) ne se retourna pas, et Marco se retrouva de nouveau seul, avec de nouveau la sensation d'être ignoré. Hors de lui ( moi qui le croyais patient ! ), Marco ouvrit comme une furie la porte de la salle à manger/cuisine. A son entrée, tous les pirates présents éclatèrent de rire en criant :**_

_**" Il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait ! "**_

_**Ils étaient réunis en cercle, chacun ayant un sourire au visage. Ebahi, Marco ne put que demander :**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que...**_

_**Il se tut. Il venait d'aviser Satch ( oh non, encore lui... ) se trémoussant dans une imitation de danse et tournant sur lui même en chantant à pleine voix :**_

_**-Plus que cinq cent tours-euh ! Quatre cent quatre vingt dix neufs- euh ! Quatre cent quatre vingt dix huit-euh !**_

_**- Ah d'accord, comprit Marco, action ou vérité, un super jeu...**_

_**Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, oubliant complétement la raison pour laquelle il était venu, lorsqu'un de ses frères lui cria :**_

_**- Alors, Marco, tu l'as, ta mission ?**_

_**- Ne me dites pas que vous avez entrainé père dans vos jeux stupides ? soupira Marco.**_

_**- Si ! Mais c'est une vrai mission que tu as, là. Drognan, Teach, Kurama et Jon sont retenus dans les geôles pour cuver, dit un pirate tout en éclatant de rire, tout comme le reste de la salle.**_

_**Le phénix soupira, apparemment ils trouvaient très drôle de le déranger, lui le commandant de la première flotte, pour des bêtises. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le pont. Il n'avait qu'a faire vite, ainsi il ne perdrait pas trop de temps. A l'extérieur, il avisa Temari et Ace accoudés au parapet. Ils semblaient s'ennuyer. Marco eut un sourire démoniaque. Il les appela :**_

_**- Oi, Ace et... et tu m'as pas dit ton nom.**_

_**- Temari, répondit l'intéressée.**_

_**- D'accord. Vous voulez un moyen de vous occuper ?**_

* * *

_Et... et je vous laisse là dessus ! Que le doudou du grand Marco veille sur vous !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'idées pour l'introduction, alors je vais faire simple :  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_" Vous voulez un moyen de vous occuper ? "_

_**Etrangement, cette phrase sonnait comme une entourloupe aux yeux des deux pirates. Méfiants, ces derniers répondirent :**_

_**- Comme ?  
**_

_**- Ca dépend, quoi tu nous proposes ?**_

_**Bravo, Ace, tu parles bien la France ! L'ananas tenta un moment de déchiffrer le sens de cette phrase Ô combien compréhensible, et lâcha finalement, en un soupir amusé :**_

_**- Une petite mission de rien du tout, tuer des marines, sauver des compagnons, la routine, quoi.**_

_**- Mouais, votre routine. On vient d'arriver, nous, ronchonna Temari, peu décidée à bouger.**_

_**- Et puis, pourquoi tu veux que ce soit nous ?**_

_**Marco conserva son habituel air nonchalant, malgré l'énervement provoqué en lui par la non-acceptation de la mission proposée ( Ok, je vais m'acheter un dico ! ^^' ). Il eut un petit sourire manipulateur avant de lâcher en faisant demi-tour :**_

_**- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, après tout, je vais peut être confier la mission à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vrai que ça ne peut pas vous intéresser.**_

_**- Voilà, tu commences à comprendre, ironisa Temari.**_

_**- Mais vous ne voulez même pas connaitre la mission ? s'exclama le phénix, faussement vexé.**_

_**- Non !**_

_**- Ni même la récompense ?**_

_hein ?_

_**- Récompense ?**_

_**- Bouffe ?**_

_**( Et c'eeest le moment de notre graaaande question du jour : qui a dit quoi ? Attention, c'est pas facile ! )**_

_**- Ah ? Vous voulez donc savoir ? sourit Marco, victorieux.**_

_**- Nan. se renfrogna Temari.**_

_**- Bouffe ? répéta Ace ( avouez que vous vous en seriez pas doutés ! ).**_

_**- Oui, des montagnes de nourriture, surtout de viande.**_

_**- On attend quoi ? hurla la torche humaine, déjà à l'autre bout du pont.**_

_**- C'est de l'autre côté, Ace, ricana doucement Marco. Le jeune homme était facile à convaincre, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de la brune, qui le regardait avec des yeux insolents.**_

_**L'ananas reprit la parole, en direction de la gitane, cette fois :**_

_**- Tu le laisserais aller seul ?**_

_**La réponse fusa, naturelle :**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Malgré le danger ?**_

_**- Pour qui ?**_

_**- Euh... Ouais, c'est sur que vu comme ça...**_

_**- Bon, tu sembles être à court d'arguments, le coupa Temari, cassante. Elle avait repris son attitude hautaine et toisait Marco d'un regard froid ( pour pas changer ! ).**_

_**Ce dernier comprit alors qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, et détourna les yeux. Il eut un large sourire en voyant Ace en pleine indécision, et l'interpella :**_

_**- Oi, Ace, tu fous quoi ?**_

_**- Je... je me rappelle plus de la mission, gémit ce dernier, atterré.**_

_**- C'est normal, baka, je ne te l'ai pas encore expliqué...**_

_**- Ah, ok ! Bon, alors t'attends quoi ?**_

_**- D'accord, d'accord ! Alors, il faut simplement pénétrer la base marine de l'autre côté de l'île et... Eh, mais où tu vas, crétin ?!**_

_**Malgré les cris de Marco, Ace sortit du port à toutes jambes et traversa les rues de la ville sans les voir, son esprit étant obnubilé par une seule et unique pensée : **_

_**- MANGER !**_

_**L'instinct ou la chance ( ou l'inconscience, je ne sais pas ! ) lui permit de trouver un panneau avec la direction de la base indiqué. Ravi, il accéléra sa course et disparut derrière les montagnes ( NDA : Oui, il y a de tout sur cette île, des montagnes, des plages, des forêts et des plaines, vive la biodiversité ! ).**_

_**Sur le pont, Marco faisait de son possible pour garder son sang-froid. Il avait pris le jeune homme pour un insouciant, mais il était plutôt inconscient, en fait ! Partir ainsi sans connaitre la mission, seul et sans plan était bête. De plus, il risquait fortement de détruire la base sur un coup de tête ( et on remercie bien fort le pyro-fruit, bien dévastateur ! ), et ses compagnons par la même occasion. Comprenant qu'il n'échapperait finalement pas à l'ennuyeuse escapade, l'ananas serra les dents et shoota de rage dans un tonneau de... de chose-inconnue. Il tourna la tête et aperçut de nouveau le petit sourire narquois, les yeux insolents et la longue chevelure noire bouclée. De sa voix la plus indifférente, il s'enquit :**_

_**- Un problème, princesse ?**_

_**Le sourire moqueur répondit pour la princesse. Marco soupira, décidément, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, cette peste ténébreuse. Il en toucherait un mot au vieux, mais, en attendant, il devait retrouver un inconscient-crétin-suicidaire et lui passer un savon. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément. Les paupières closes, il sentit alors le chatouillement dans son ventre tant apprécié, la fluidité de sa respiration, et la légèreté de ses membres. Il aimait cette douce sensation, cette impression de force et de majesté. Il inspirait la crainte et le respect, et il aimait sentir le regard admirateur des autres quand il prenait cette forme. Tous étaient émerveillés, l'enviant, et le sentiment d'être important, d'avoir une place dans ce monde, déferlait alors en lui. Lui qui n'était rien avant ça. Il pouvait lire dans le regard de ses amis, de ses ennemis et il voyait à chaque fois une même lueur dans leurs yeux : Le respect. Un respect mêlé d'adoration. Après tout, n'était-il pas le commandant de la première division, second et premier compagnon de Barbe Blanche ? Chacun dans le monde connaissait son nom, sa prime frôlait l'indécence, et il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de l'égaler en combat. A part Père peut-être... Quand il ouvrirait les yeux, sous sa nouvelle forme, l'insolente qui l'exaspérait de son indifférence serait intimidée, la crainte dans les yeux, sachant alors à qui elle avait à faire ! C'était sûr. C'était... sûr ? L'homme respira longuement. Ses paupières s'écartèrent, se fixant sur un beau visage, un visage de poupée, cherchant ses yeux. C'était sûr, elle aurait cette lueur ! Son regard remonta lentement, frôlant ses lèvres pulpeuses, indifférentes. Tout en cette fille évoquait le mépris le plus profond, mais combien de temps pourrait elle encore dissimuler ses émotions ? Il suit la courbe de son nez parfait, remonte pour parcourir ses sourcils, neutres. Ni froncés, ni étonnés. Neutres. Et indifférents. Encore... Son front n'est pas plissé, ni tendu. Le teint sombre de sa peau lui permet surement de garder un air naturel, alors qu'elle l'envie, c'est certain. Oui, certain. Ca doit être ça. Ca doit être ça !**_

_" Regarde ses yeux. Plonge ton regard dans le sien. Les yeux ne peuvent mentir, ils trahissent à tous les coups leurs maîtres ! "_

_**Lentement, les yeux bleus du phénix glissent sur les paupières en amande, appréciant le trait fin de chaque cil, la perfection de la peau, et plongent dans l'iris charbonneux, dissimulant parfaitement la pupille, trou béant au milieu d'une myriade de couleur.**_

_** Chez les autres.**_

_** L'iris, les portes de l'âme. La pupille, la clé. **_

_**Chez les autres. **_

_**Le passage des pensées à travers l'oeil permet aux autres de reconnaitre les sentiments.**_

_** Aux autres ?**_

_** La peine, la joie, la douleur, la haine, l'amour, la déception, l'indolence, l'insolence, la fierté, l'égocentrisme, l'honnêteté, l'amusement, l'ignorance, l'incompréhension, la sagesse, la logique... **_

_**Chez les autres...**_

_** Le respect ? La crainte ? L'admiration ? **_

_** La vue du phénix soulève des regards émerveillés, épouvantés, ébahis... Chez les autres.**_

_** Car la porte de l'âme demeure close pour cet iris couleur de nuit. Seul un sentiment perce à travers les orbites de la gitane :**_

_**L'indifférence.**_

* * *

_Voilà ! Bon, je sais que c'est pas très long ni très interressant, mais je m'entraine à décortiquer les émotions des personnages !_

_Nen : Ah, ben c'est pas gagné !  
_

_Temari : C'est parce que c'est dureeuuuuh ! *chouine*  
_

_Marco : Euh... C'est une blague ? Je suis pas comme ça, moi ! C'est pas si comme si j'avais besoin du regard des autres !  
_

_Temari : Mais oui, mais oui...  
_

_Marco : C'est vrai !  
_

_Temari : Tais toi, c'est moi l'autrice ! Euh, l'auteur !  
_

_Mei : L'autiste ?  
_

_Temari : Tais toi !  
_

_Ace : Ben, autrice, pourquoi je parle mal la France dans l'histoire ?!  
_

_Temari : Euh... Cherches pas...  
_

_P.S : En espérant que vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'ai sauté plein de lignes pour faire plus long ^^'  
_

_Mei : Ben, maintenant, oui.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vais faire simple, pour soulager mon cerveau fatigué :  
_

_Nouveau. Chapitre. Bonne. Lecture. Enjoy. Manger. _

_Manger ?  
_

* * *

_**Demeurée seule sur le pont, Temari ne daigna même pas lever les yeux afin de voir le vol fluide du phénix, oiseau aux plumes de feu bleues et jaunes. Elle s'en moquait. Elle entendit un pirate l'appeler. Sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête pour voir à qui elle avait à faire, elle leva le petit doigt, et l'homme se retrouva enseveli sous des branches vénéneuses.**_

_**Les plantes tombèrent en poussière, dévoilant le corps de l'homme, endormi. Temari haussa un sourcil, hautaine. Que ces pirates étaient faibles. Et confiants. Ils laissaient n'importe qui monter sur leur bateau, et intégrer l'équipage. La jeune fille sourit cruellement. C'était trop facile...**_

_**_oOo_  
**_

_**Pendant ce temps, Ace était perdu en plein milieu de la forêt. Des griffures plein le visage, il se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir en plein coeur des arbres. Il avait pourtant suivi le chemin indiqué... Un cri le tira de son embarras. Ou plutôt un croassement rauque. Il leva les yeux, pour voir un oiseau de feu posé tranquillement au sommet d'un arbre. Ace ne put retenir son rire :**_

_**- Il est pas super, le chant du phénix ! **_

_**- Crôôôar !**_

_**Les crôassements du volatile ne réussirent qu'à provoquer l'hilarité d'Ace. Finalement, ce dernier fut plaqué au sol, un bras derrière le dos, par une furie aux cheveux blonds.**_

_**- C'est bon, Marco, j'arrête de rire, se calma immédiatement le plus jeune.**_

_**Une fois libéré par son ainé, il s'épousseta les vêtements avec un regard de reproche.**_

_**- Tu m'as fait mal !**_

_**- Je sais.**_

_**Sans écouter les cris de protestation d'Ace, Marco les mena à travers les arbres. Incroyable ! Ace le suivait ! Il esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas bien dur de deviner la personnalité du garçon, et ce dernier semblait avoir totalement oublié son attitude des premiers jours. Tant mieux. Mais c'était assez étrange, en si peu de temps. La veille, encore, il avait essayé de tuer Barbe Blanche une vingtaine de fois, à peine. Etonnant... **_

_**Grâce au guidage de Marco, les deux hommes sortirent de la forêt. Après quelques temps de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de la base. Ace n'avait pas arrêté de parler, et de rire. Oui, décidément, c'était étrange... **_

_**La base n'était composée que de trois bâtiments ( dont les geôles ) reliés entre eux, d'un terrain d'entrainement, et d'un petit port. Marco expliqua :**_

_**- Il faut trouver la prison, simplement, après, on rentre, d'accord ? ... ? Ace ?**_

_**- MANGEEER ! **_

_**Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse, le fire-boy s'élança droit sur la porte principale de la petite forteresse. Marco, désespéré, le regarda mettre en pièce tous les ennemis qu'il rencontrait, les narines frémissantes dans l'espoir de sentir l'odeur alléchante des fourneaux. Le phénix se releva, calmement, et suivit Ace, toujours aussi calmement. Alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement, bien évidemment. Une fois dans le bâtiment de pierre, il ne prêta guère attention aux corps gémissants au sol, et les pietina sans ménagement. Il prit tout de même la peine de soulever l'un d'eux pour lui demander la direction des geôles. Elles ne furent pas dures à trouver, et après s'être débarrassé des gardes et avoir subtilisé les clefs à la ceinture de l'un d'eux, il se rendit dans la salle des cellules. Il y trouva ses compagnons, en train de jouer paisiblement aux cartes, ainsi que quelques bandits. Il libéra tout le monde, bien entendu, et les bandits s'enfuirent, avec un regard apeuré envers leur sauveur. Ce dernier, après leur départ, eut une discussion bien longue et bien forte avec ses compagnons. Disons même qu'il les engueulait. Bref, sans même prendre la peine de regarder s'ils pouvaient trouver des richesses, les pirates sortirent de la base, en discutant gaiement.**_

_**La nuit tombée, un jeune homme sortit à son tour. **_

_**POV Ace :**_

_**Merde, il fout quoi Marco ? Je vais pas lui garder une part éternellement ?! Oh, et puis je la bouffe.**_

_**Après avoir mangé la part gentiment laissée à mon ainé, je le cherche dans la base. Les marines font semblant d'être morts quand je passe, ces idiots. **_

_**Bon. La prison est vide, donc Marco est déjà partit. Je vais le tuer, cet imbécile ! Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir, non ? Bon, autant partir. Alors que je marche, je sens un picotement dans mon esprit. J'ai juste le temps de gémir :**_

_**- Oh, non... Pas encore...**_

_**Et je m'écroule au sol. Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ça...**_

_**Quand je me réveille, je suis dans une grande cage en métal, gardée par une dizaine de gardes armés, un air terrifié sur le visage. Je soupire. Ces gens n'apprendront donc jamais ? Ils ne peuvent pas me vaincre... Je touche rapidement les barreaux. Ce n'est pas du granit marin. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas dû utiliser mon pouvoir sur eux, ils sont trop faibles. Après avoir brisé ma cage et avoir tué les gardes, je sors du bâtiment. La nuit me fait face, et toutes ses étoiles. C'est beau, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ils vont manger sans moi au bateau ! Sur ces pensées, je m'arrête. **_

_**Au bateau ?**_

_** Ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'attendaient pour manger, ou pour faire quoi que ce soit, après tout... Ce n'est pas mon bateau. Et ce ne sont pas mes frères. Je voudrais bien me convaincre du contraire, mais une étrange sensation me rappelle chaque fois à la réalité. En fait, sur le Moby, je n'ai pas ma place. Personne ne me fait de place, à table, ni dans un quelconque dortoir. Bon, je m'en fiche, je dors sur le pont, mais quand même ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils me testent. Savoir si je suis digne de l'honneur qu'ils me font. Et quel honneur... Je ne veux pas de place sur ce bateau. Je ne veux pas de place dans ce monde. Mais c'est une façon d'être plus fort. Et je dois l'être. Je laisse ces pensées trouver un chemin dans mon esprit, puis reprends ma route, ombre parmi les ombres...  
**_

* * *

_Mmm... C'est de pire en pire. Cette fic n'a pas du tout l'aspect que j'imaginais au début. J'en suis très déçue.  
_

_Malgré ça... Reviews ? *yeux doux*  
_

_ps : Et merci d'avoir eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout, j'en suis très touchée :3  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_****Bonjour à tous ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

_( clair, net et précis ! la claasse ! )  
_

* * *

_**Temari, accoudée au bastingage, regardait les flots se tordre et se déchirer en des vagues immenses. Le vent s'était levé, l'océan s'était mit à gronder. Une tempête approchait. En quelques secondes, le Moby Dick fut projeté à travers les vagues, essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre. Les matelots se démenaient pour rester accrochés, tandis que les flots déchainés dansaient à leurs côtés. Temari tourna la tête vers ses "frères", qui peinaient à demeurer sur le bateau, et tentaient désespérément de se réfugier à l'intérieur. Excédée par les cris des pirates, la jeune fille cria :**_

_**- Vous allez la fermer, oui ?! Pas moyen de rester un peu tranquille !**_

_**De surprise, ils se turent. Ravi de ne plus entendre que le grondement de la tempête, Temari retourna à sa contemplation. L'océan était beau. Elle eut envie de le peindre, là. Les flots se tordaient, grandissant encore plus à chaque seconde, alimentés par la pluie qui tombait en une cascade ininterrompue. Le ciel était sombre, éclairé de temps à autre par un éclair déchirant le ciel, suivi de peu par le doux bruit du tonnerre. Les éclairs se reflétaient sur l'eau, donnant un aspect irréel à la scène. Un sourire ravi accroché au visage, la gitane restait sur le pont, secouée par les mouvements du bateau, comme hypnotisée par la vue. Qu'elle aimait ce paysage apocalyptique. Si le chaos pouvait envahir la terre, elle le regarderait faire, simplement.**_

_**Hélas, Grand Line était instable, et ses perturbations ne duraient guère longtemps. Au premier rayon de soleil, la tempête se calma, laissant une mer lisse derrière elle. Dépitée, Temari soupira. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure encore un peu. Une voix la tira de ses pensées :**_

_**- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée ? En tant qu'utilisatrice de fruit, tu aurais pu mourir.**_

_**Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre. Elle avait reconnu la voix nonchalante de Marco, désormais son commandant. Avec un petit sourire qu'il ne put voir, elle déclara :**_

_**- Pourquoi rentrer pour vivre alors qu'on pourrait mourir heureux en ayant vu ça ?**_

_**Il ne trouva rien à répondre et s'éloigna en soupirant.**_

_**Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité, Temari se replongea dans ses pensées. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'ils avaient quittés son île. Elle était heureuse. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas, ou en tout cas pas beaucoup. Elle restait à l'écart, ses "frères" ayant une forte tendance à l'énerver. En fait, elle ne tolérait que la présence de Teach, qu'elle considérait presque comme une personne se rapprochant vaguement de ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement considérer comme une parodie d'ami. (nda : Comment ça Temari est insensible ? Même pas vrai ! ).**_

* * *

_**Les jours passèrent sur le Moby et Temari commençait à connaitre presque tous ses frères. Ils étaient tous gentils, qualité qu'elle exécrait. Ceux qui n'étaient pas gentils faisaient croire qu'ils l'étaient, et la jeune fille détestait encore plus l'hypocrisie. **_

_**Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle, et avait fait promettre à Ace de ne rien raconter aux autres. La gitane ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'être autant ouverte à ce jeune homme. Peut être parce qu'il lui rappelait... Elle ne savait quoi.**_

_** Ou ne le savait que trop bien. **_

* * *

_**Un jour cependant, ses compagnons eurent l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur ses pouvoirs. C'était une journée ordinaire, Temari regardait l'océan, songeuse, Thatch et Vista se chamaillaient, Ace rigolait en les encourageant, Barbe Blanche regardait la dispute, amusé, et le reste de l'équipage l'imitait. La gitane ne s'offusquait plus des cris joyeux de ses compagnons, et ressentait même une pointe d'amusement à regarder ces deux là se battre. **_

_**Elle ne sut pas ce qui se passait, surement une attaque mal dosée ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais Thatch fut jeté en l'air, atterrissant sur la jeune fille, et les projetant dans l'eau. Tous, croyant que la femme avait mangé un fruit, se précipitèrent afin de la repêcher, lorsque deux tête émergèrent des flots.**_

_**Le cuisinier riait en soutenant Temari pour qu'elle se noie pas. Cette dernière semblait prête à le tuer sur place, mais elle se reprit et se contenta de l'envoyer voler sur le bateau à l'aide d'une... branche géante et épineuse. Tous restèrent sans voix. Pourquoi pouvait-elle nager ? La plante vint doucement soulever sa maîtresse pour la déposer sur le pont. Furieuse, cette dernière se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escrimeur. **_

_**Il ne vit rien venir, trop abasourdi qu'il était, et fit un superbe vol plané, retombant sur les fesses, dix mètres plus loin. Sans se départir de sa voix calme, la jeune fille sussura :**_

_**- Le prochain qui me bouscule, je m'assure personnellement de lui faire bouffer ses boyaux par le c...**_

_**- Temari ! intervint Marco, on verra plus tard, pour la partie douloureuse. Comment peux-tu nager ?**_

_**- En remuant les bras et les jambes, Marco. Réfléchis, un peu, avant de poser des questions évidentes. rétorqua Temari froidement.**_

_**- Tu m'as compris, alors réponds moi ! s'énerva le phénix, ceux qui mangent un fruit du démon sont des enclumes sous l'eau !**_

_**- Qui a dit que j'avais mangé un fruit ? répliqua la jeune fille, exaspérée, certainement pas moi.**_

_**Là, tout l'équipage resta sur le c... resta figé. Existait-il des pouvoir conférés par autre chose que les fruits du démon ? Pas à leur connaissance.**_

_**La gitane, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés à lui répondre, retourna à sa contemplation. Que Grand Line était belle... Mais que ceux qui la parcouraient étaient bêtes ! A part elle évidemment. Et Teach, peut être. Elle avait deviné bien vite ses intentions, et la raison qui le poussait à rester sur ce bateau. Alors que n'importe qui aurait été choqué, elle avait été ravie. Si il entrait en possession de ce qu'il convoitait, la partie allait peut être devenir intéressante...**_

* * *

_**Le temps continuait de filer, et Temari eut ses 17 ans, a peu près au même moment qu'Ace, qui fêta ses 20 ans. Ils eurent une grande fête d'anniversaire, à laquelle le garçon participa de bon coeur tandis que la jeune fille se contentait de se servir au buffet et de s'écarter des autres. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher. Surtout vu ce qu'elle comptait faire.**_

_**Ace était devenu commandant de la seconde division, un poste d'abord proposé à la gitane, et qu'elle avait bien évidemment refusé. **_

* * *

_**Une semaine après la "fête", ils accostèrent sur une île, où ils restèrent quelques jours. Temari, comme à chaque fois, partit l'explorer le dernier jour. Cette fois, c'était une île banale, dénuée d'intérêt. Dépitée, la jeune fille rentra au bateau. Il y avait un attroupement sur le pont, et elle eut du mal à rejoindre son endroit habituel, où elle s'était installé un fauteuil pour mieux observer la mer, ainsi qu'une table basse, pour manger. Il lui arrivait même d'y dormir. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à traverser le pont, un homme la saisit par l'épaule et lui murmura d'une voix précipitée :**_

_**- Il l'a eu, Temari ! Il faut faire quelque chose !**_

_**Elle fronça les sourcils, commençant vaguement à comprendre.**_

_**- Calme toi, Teach. Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a trouvé le fruit ?**_

_**- Oui ! **_

_**- Qui ?**_

_**- Cet imbécile de cuistot ! S'il le mange, c'est fichu, il faut agir !**_

_**- Je t'ai dit de te calmer, crétin. Il ne le mangera pas, je le sais. **_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Il dit vouloir toujours sauver les dames en détresse de la noyade...**_

_**Inquiète, Temari jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'attroupement. En effet, Thatch avait quelque chose dans la main, qu'il brandissait bien haut. Elle reprit :**_

_**- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, Teach. Et tu sais quoi.**_

_**- Tu veux dire que...**_

_**- Oui. Je m'en charge. Toi, tu prépares un bateau, je veux qu'il soit prêt avant l'aube. On partira avant que l'équipage ne se réveille. **_

_**- Et l'homme de garde ?**_

_**- Réfléchis, soupira Temari, Tu demandes à être de garde !**_

_**Tandis que Teach hochait la tête vigoureusement, la jeune fille sourit cruellement. L'heure était enfin venue de quitter cet équipage. La partie allait devenir intéressante...**_

* * *

**__**_Voila ! _

_Bon, je sais que je ne fais que survoler la partie où Temari fait partie de l'équipage, mais je voulais pas m'éterniser ! Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le demander !  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors aujourd'hui, sortez le champagne : J'ai réussi à ecrire un POV à moitié potable ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie *pleure* Ah, et je poste la suite rapidement aussi (qui veut un deuxième verre ? ) Aheum. Ne me maudissez pas pour ce qui va suivre, please. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir !  
_

_**POV Temari :**_

_**La nuit vient. Et les ténèbres avec elle. Je les aime tant, ces ombres éphémères qui nous guettent tout au long de notre vie. Non. Tout au long de leurs vies. Elles n'attendent que le moment pour recouvrir le monde, et un jour, ce moment arrivera. C'est certain. Moi, elles me bordent déjà. Je m'y perds. Je ne distingue plus ces sentiments que j'éprouvais, il y a un an encore. Mais je n'ai pas peur, non. Je savais bien que ça arriverait, tôt ou tard. Bientôt viendra notre mort, Az Sharane, je le sais. Mais laisse moi t'offrir un beau spectacle, avant. Une apocalypse. Ce sera grandiose, je n'en doute pas. **_

_**Le soleil disparait. L'obscurité s'étend. J'entends mes pseudo-frères se diriger vers leurs dortoirs. Etant la seule femme, j'ai l'honneur de disposer d'une chambre individuel. Ca m'arrange, cette nuit. Je sens le temps qui passe, je patiente. Encore. Et encore... Encore une heure et je mettrais le plan à exécution. J'ai hâte.**_

_**Une soudaine envie de sang me parcours l'échine. Je tente de résister. Non ! Il ne faut pas agir stupidement ! Ca risquerait de contrarier mes plans ! La folie meurtrière me pousse au crime. Je veux voir des corps démembrés, des visages déchiquetés, le sang qui coule. Qui coule...**_

_**J'ai mal . **_

_**Un mince filet de sang s'écoule le long de mon bras, noir comme mon coeur. Mes dents savourent la délicieuse sensation de ce liquide au gout de fer qui se répand dans ma bouche. Je me suis mordu le bras. De toutes mes forces. Lorsque je retire mes crocs, j'emporte avec moi un lambeau de chair sanguinolent. Je l'avale goulûment. C'est si bon, cette viande fraiche. L'envie d'en reprendre un bout me saisit, et je m'acharne sur mon bras. Finalement, mon envie cesse, aussi soudainement qu'elle a commencé, et je me retrouve haletante sur mon lit, le bras troué de part en part et la bouche tachée de ce liquide noir qui m'est vital. Je regarde mon membre maltraité, et soupire, dégoutée. Les trous ne saignent pas, ils laissent voir un autre monde, celui de la haine, sans doute. Je suis sure que le sang de ma soeur est blanc, et lumineux. Pas comme cette mixture de ténèbres infâme. Mes yeux se ferment doucement. Derrière mes paupières closes, j'invoque cette sensation qui fait ma force. Le Pouvoir. Avec un grand P. Celui qui me permet de contrôler et de créer à ma guise toute chose vivante. Et de modifier leur aspect. **_

_**Az... Ma soeur. Nous sommes si différentes...**_

_**Tu es blanche, je suis noire. Tu es ange, je suis démon. Aussi gentille que je suis odieuse. Aussi belle que je suis laide...**_

_**Je contrôle la vie. Tu contrôle la mort. **_

_**Quelle ironie...**_

_**Je ne dois pas laisser ce monde perdurer ! Az... Il mourra avec toi, ou tu ne mourras pas ! J'aimerai mieux qu'il meure à ta place, mais tu t'y opposes. Quelle tristesse...**_

_**J'ouvre les yeux. Mon bras est intact, de fines veines visibles sous ma peau bronzée. Mes yeux doivent désormais arborer un beau rouge sang, ainsi que mes cheveux. Rouges comme ce sang que je n'ai pas...**_

_**Assez rêvassé ! Il me faut réagir ! En détruisant le monde, par exemple. Oui, parole de démone, il sombrera, et les anges avec lui !**_

* * *

_**Je me faufile dans l'ombre, dans mon élément, et jette un coup d'oeil rapide au pont. Je vois mon compagnon... Non. Je vois Teach, à l'autre bout du bateau. En une seconde, je me retrouve derrière lui, et lui tapote l'épaule, pour lui signaler ma présence. Il sursaute, l'imbécile. Je dois l'informer. En deux mots, son regard change, passant de proche-de-la-crise-cardiaque à cruel, sombre et calculateur :**_

_**- Ca commence.**_

_**Il hoche la tête. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. J'espère pour lui. **_

_**Je tourne les épaules et me plonge de nouveau dans l'obscurité silencieuse du bateau. Je ne me perds plus, maintenant, dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs. Je retrouve sans mal la chambre de Thatch, et ouvre la porte, qui grince dans un couinement. Il ne semble pas s'être réveillé. Tant mieux pour lui. Je pénètre dans son "antre" ( C'est presque ça, hein. Des chaussettes sales partout, du linge éparpillé à travers la pièce, des meubles défaits, une odeur de fauve, un soutien-gorge au pied du lit, un... )**_

_**Un soutien-gorge ? **_

_**Oh. Assorti avec la culotte à l'autre bout de la pièce.**_

_** Charmant.**_

_** Soit Thatch avait trouvé de la compagnie pour ce soir, soit il se travestissait. Je ne met pas longtemps à trouver la solution, évidente : Il avait changé de bord ! **_

_**Mais le bruit d'une double respiration vint contredire mes pensées. Je regarde plus attentivement, ma vision perçante étant parfaitement adapté à l'absence de lumière. **_

_**En effet, il est allongé sur son lit, en compagnie de Maryh, une des infirmières. Je souris cruellement, l'idée de les massacrer durant leur sommeil me prenant férocement, mais je résiste.**_

_** D'abord, trouver le fruit. **_

_**Pour moi, il est tellement évident qu'il a du bien le cacher que je le cherche pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant de lever le nez, et de tomber dessus, posé bien en vue sur la commode. Agacée de mon manque de perspicacité, je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais. J'ai perdu du temps ! Mais au moins, l'abrutit de cuistot ne s'est pas réveillé. Dommage, je voulais bien lui arracher les yeux, puis me délecter de son sang, puis...**_

_**STOP !**_

_**Je me connais, après, mon envie meurtrière va prendre le dessus, et je ne serais satisfaite que lorsque le bateau sera en épave. Je soupire, résignée, je veux tant m'amuser un peu ! Puis une idée, qui me plait beaucoup, me vient à l'esprit. Je souris cruellement. Quoi de plus amusant ?**_

_**Fin POV**_

_**Autours du bateau, les vagues débordaient dans la petite embarcation sur laquelle se trouvait Teach. Le visage anxieux, les yeux fatigués, il n'avait pas dormi. Temari n'arrivait pas. Peut être était-elle partie, s'était-elle enfuie avec le fruit ?**_

_**Non.**_

_**Impossible. Elle se fichait de ce pouvoir, le sien étant plus puissant, et plus dévastateur. Malgré son air idiot, Teach était loin d'être bête. Il savait pertinemment que s'allier à cette fille était signer un pacte avec le diable. Il risquait d'y perdre son âme, mais était prêt à tout. Prêt à tout pour voir son rêve se réaliser. Prêt à tout pour tuer cet homme. Il le fallait. C'était son devoir. Avec sa force actuelle, il ne pourrait que l'effleurer, avant de se faire massacrer. Se tirant de ses sombres pensées, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, empli de lourds nuages. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Et Temari qui ne revenait pas... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?**_

_**Alors que de grosses gouttelettes s'écrasaient sur le pont du bateau, ainsi que sur lui, une ombre sauta sur la frêle embarcation, la faisant tanguer. Celle qui avait sauté était une femme dissimulée sous une longue cape, le visage caché par la lourde capuche qui tombait sur ses yeux. Elle tendit d'un geste sans appel un vêtement semblable au sien à son compagnon, qui la saisit en grommelant un "merci" étouffé.**_

_**Après quoi les deux ombres mirent les voiles.**_

_**Avant de disparaitre, une des silhouettes leva la main, un sourire imperceptible sur le visage. Une énorme plante vorace sortit de l'eau, engloutissant le bateau de l'homme considéré comme le plus fort du monde. La coque se brisa en un craquement sinistre, tandis que l'épave disparaissait dans les flots.**_

_**Temari laissa fleurir un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Elle avait condamné toutes les portes avec ses lianes, aussi dures que l'acier. La noyade est une mort atroce, et la démone aux yeux rouges éprouvait une joie immense à la pensée de ces vies s'éteignant une par une. **_

_**Le navire sombra, emportant avec lui les souvenirs d'une année. **_

_**Le silence s'était installé de nouveau sur l'océan. Un murmure vint le briser, qui résonna longtemps :**_

_**- Joli.**_

_**Après quoi les deux silhouettes disparurent dans les ténèbres.**_

* * *

_Voila ! Alors qu'en pensez v... NON ! Lâchez ces pierres ! Aie ! Aie ! Bon ok, je ferais un meilleur chapitre la prochaine fois, promis ! *croise les doigts*  
_

_Nen : Tu es capable de faire un meilleur chapitre, toi ?  
_

_Mei : C'est vrai, il faut être intelligent et doué, pour ça...  
_

_Auteur : Ouin! Lecteurs, gentils lecteurs, donnez leurs tord ( ou raison, soyez honnêtes! ) dans une pitite review, s'il vous plait ! ET LACHEZ CES PIERRES ! Aie !  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_****Bonjour à tous !  
_

_Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre (enfin, je crois ! ), et c'est impardonnable, mais j'ai une super excuse, je vous jure ! En fait j'écrivais mon chapitre, et là des extra-terrestres ont débarqués dans ma chambre pour leur demander de leur publier un roman ! J'ai pas pu refuser, alors j'ai du leur ecrire l'intégrale d'une belle histoire d'action et d'amour, au péril de mes doigts ! C'était drôle, parce que là bas il y avait une autre humaine, elle s'appelait Claire je crois, et ils l'ont renvoyée, elle écrivait trop mal ! _

_Ahahaha...Ah ?! Ah... Tiens, Claire... Tu lisais ? J'te jure, c'était une blague ! Aie ! Lache ce bazooka !  
_

_Nen : Va apprendre à mentir et à présenter un chapitre, idiote !  
_

_Mei : Faut tout faire soi même, ici...  
_

_Nen/Mei (en choeur) : L'auteur tient à préciser que les personnages de One Piece ne lui appartiennent pas, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Merci d'être venus lire cette histoire décousue et qui s'éloigne de plus en plus du scénario !  
_

* * *

_**Une ombre parcourut les flots, à la recherche d'un bateau, qui pourtant n'était pas invisible ! Il avait appelé, sans réponse...**_

_**Alors qu'il scrutait l'eau brumeuse, une forme claire se dessina dans l'obscurité. Un mauvais pressentiment le poussa à aller voir, et il lança son petit bateau à propulsion.**_

_**Arrivé sur les lieux, il sursauta. **_

_**Malmené au gré des vagues, un ourson en peluche flottait.**_

_**L'homme se pencha, en un équilibre précaire, et se saisit de l'objet gorgé d'eau d'une main tremblante.**_

_**C'était Winnie, la peluche de son frère, Marco. Une peluche qu'il gardait précieusement. Une peluche qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné ainsi. Une peluche qu'il estimait plus que sa propre vie !**_

_**Jamais le commandant de la première division ne se serait séparé de Winnie. Jamais !**_

_**Il avisa soudain que le doudou était éventré. Il plongea la main dans son "corps" et la ressortit, une boite imperméable au creux du poing. Il ne voyait pas bien, à cause de l'obscurité, aussi décida-t-il de retourner sur la côte. Après un dernier tour en bateau, l'ombre retourna vers la ville, vers la lumière. **_

_**Sur place, il sauta sur le quai et courut vers le plus proche lampadaire. A la lueur du réverbère, il examina Winnie, et la boite. Une boite sur laquelle était gravé son nom, Ace.**_

_**D'une main hésitante, il ouvrit le coffret, un petit coffret de bois, soit dit en passant. A l'intérieur dormait un bout de papier jauni. Il s'en saisit et le déplia. Le message était clair, lisible, d'une écriture inconnue, à l'encre noire :**_

_**" **Ace._

_Je suis navrée que tu n'ai pu assister à la noyade de tes "compagnons". _

_J'aurais bien aimé te tuer avec, crois moi, mais je ne voulais pas attendre que tu rentres de ville._

_Mais rassures toi, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'apitoyer sur leur sort, ni sur le tien d'ailleurs._

_Ce monde va sombrer, Ace, et nous avec. _

_Si tu le désires, tu peux te joindre à nous, pour te venger de ces faibles morts sans même se battre._

_Rester dans leur équipage était une offense pour nous tous, crois moi._

_Ainsi, tu peux développer ta force, qui stagnait cette dernière année !_

_Dans l'attente d'un signe de ta part,_

_Dès**. "**_

_**Ace cessa sa lecture et releva la tête. C'était une blague ? C'était une blague ! Forcément ! Et qui était cette Dès ? Que signifiait ce message ?! Quelqu'un aurait trahi l'équipage ?**_

_**Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?!**_

_**Rejoindre les assassins de ses frères ? Impossible ! Et surtout, pourquoi lui proposer ? Surtout si cette personne voulait le tuer...**_

_**C'était surement une farce, oui, une farce ! Ses compagnons voulaient lui faire peur, et avaient mis les voiles ! Forcément... **_

_**Mais alors... Pourquoi Marco aurait-il éventré et abandonné sa peluche fétiche ?**_

_**Précipitamment, il se saisit de Winnie, et plongea la main dans son ventre encore trempé. Ses doigts ne rencontraient que la mousse, et il s'apprêtait à les retirer, lorsqu'un objet plus dur heurta sa main. Il s'en empara, et le sortit à la lumière du lampadaire. C'était une montre en or. Une montre qui ne fonctionnait plus, certes, mais Ace savait très bien qu'elle n'avait jamais marché. Et pour cause : C'était la montre de son "père". Celle qu'il gardait toujours sous son oreiller. Aussi précieuse pour lui que Winnie pour Marco. Cette fois, aucun doute, il était arrivé quelque chose à sa "famille". Tremblant de rage, il s'apprêtait à froisser le message lorsqu'il se rendu compte qu'il y avait une phrase, au dos. Intrigué, il lâcha la peluche pour se placer dans la lumière. Les lettres étaient minuscules, comme écrites dans la précipitation :**_

_**" ps : Dis moi, Ace, tu as un frère, non ? "**_

_**Mortifié, le jeune homme leva les yeux, la haine et l'inquiétude prenant le contrôle de son esprit, devant la menace à peine dissimulée.**_

_**Un frère ? Un frère à qui il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux ? A qui il avait juré de toujours le protéger ? Un frère idiot, inconscient, immature et égoïste ?**_

_Luffy !_

* * *

_Voilà ! Ce piètre chapitre est terminé, j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! (et plus long surtout ! une semaine d'attente pour trois lignes, c'est presque mesquin ! )  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_****Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mea culpa, mais j'avais vraiment une panne d'inspiration..._

_A un moment, j'ai même songé à arrêter cette fic, mais j'ai relu les reviews, et je me suis dit que je serais un peu bête d'abandonner une histoire sous le seul prétexte que je n'ai plus d'inspiration !_

_Alors, je vous dit merci, du fond du coeur, car sans vous jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de m'y remettre ! (et du même coup, je me suis fait une suuuper nuit blanche xD )_

_P.S : J'ai pas mal modifié le chapitre 5, ou du moins j'ai rajouté des choses, à savoir un flashback, que j'avais l'intention de caser plus tard mais je me suis rendue compte que ça risquait de ne pas coller ! Bref, je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la relation entre Temari et Az Sharane !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13 :**  
_

_Son frère..._

_**Ace demeura longtemps figé, sans savoir quoi faire. Sa famille disparue commençait bien à lui manquer. **_

_**Si... Si ce n'était pas une blague, c'est qu'une personne forte était apparue. Assez forte pour faire disparaitre tout l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde.**_

_**Et cette personne le connaissait. C'était sans doute un membre de l'équipage. Un membre surement peu sociable, et présent depuis peu. Un membre n'ayant pas pu, ou pas voulu, s'intégrer.**_

_**Un membre froid, distant, disposant de pouvoirs surhumains. Ace avait beau chercher, il ne voyait personne remplissant ces critères. (nda : Oui, c'est bien le frère de Luffy )**_

_**La seule personne ayant des pouvoirs puissants et arrivée depuis peu était Temari. Mais c'était impossible ! La jeune fille, si douce, n'aurait jamais massacré ses frères. Elle lui avait révélé chercher une famille, et l'avoir trouvée. **_

_**Jamais elle n'aurait pu commettre une telle atrocité !**_

_**Mais la voix de la raison vint contredire celle de son coeur.**_

_**Un souvenir lui revint, qu'il aurait préféré oublier...**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Ils se battaient depuis deux jours déjà, contre ces bêtes mutantes, disposant de pouvoir de téléportation, ce qui posait problème à la cinquième division.**_

_**Ace était fatigué de ce combat inutile, pour récupérer une île ininterressante, au paysage barbant, dans une partie de l'Océan ennuyeuse et sans vie. En plus, ils n'arrivaient même pas à vaincre quelques bestioles ! **_

_**Profitant d'une retraite des singes mutants, les pirates reprirent leurs souffles, en l'attente d'un nouvel assaut. Le fire-boy, adossé à un arbre, contemplait ses compagnons se désaltérer, le visage ruisselant. Son attention se porta soudain sur son commandant, Vista. C'était un homme bon, qui se souciait de ses frères bien plus que sa propre vie. Ace avait été placé sous son commandement, et ne regrettait pas. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Temari et lui avaient rejoint l'équipage, et leurs nouveaux frères avaient tout fait pour les aider à s'intégrer. Vista, se sentant observé, lança un regard chaleureux au garçon, qui répondit par un sourire, puis détourna la tête. Il commençait à s'attacher profondément à cette nouvelle famille, mais une zone d'ombre persistait en lui. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais une part de lui refusait de s'intégrer à cet équipage, malgré sa gentillesse, et les nombreuses fêtes organisées pour lui. Il pensait néanmoins que ça lui passerait, avec le temps, alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était.**_

_**- Ace, à quoi penses-tu pour être si peu bavard ? **_

_**La voix grave le tira de ses reflexions. Il leva la tête. Son commandant dardait sur lui son regard bienveillant, une pointe de curiosité se lisant dans ses yeux. Ace soupira :**_

_**- Rien de bien important, Vista, ne t'inquiètes pas...**_

_**Cette phrase suffit pour convaincre l'homme qu'il y avait un problème. S'asseyant à son tour à côté du garçon, il dit simplement :**_

_**- Racontes moi.**_

_**Empli d'un sentiment de confiance, il inspira profondément. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son commandant, il répondit, hésitant :**_

_**- Je ne sais pas trop... En fait, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici... Je me sens... un peu... perdu... **_

_**Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.**_

_**- C'est bête, hein ?**_

_**- Non, murmura Vista, ce n'est pas bête. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, tout le monde a une phase d'adaptation, rien de plus normal. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une chose qui passe.**_

_**Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux. Silence brisé par le plus jeune :**_

_**- Merci, lâcha-t'il simplement.**_

_**Il lui semblait que les mots de l'ainé avaient calmés l'ombre de son coeur. Etrange... Une question lui vint alors en tête, qu'il posa innocemment :**_

_**- A ton avis, Temari aussi a droit à cette phase d'adaptation ?**_

_**La commandant resta muet un moment, les yeux voilés d'un sentiment sombre, qu'Ace ne vit pas. Il répondit, avec un sourire triste :**_

_**- J'en doute. Je doute qu'elle ait besoin de s'adapter.**_

_**- Mais tu as dit que tout le monde en avait besoin, s'étonna Ace.**_

_**- Bien sur, ceux qui songent réellement à faire partie de l'équipage...**_

_**Après un clin d'oeil, Vista se leva et partit rejoindre ses hommes. Ace, demeuré seul et songeur, ne bougea pas.**_

_**Et si... et si la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas, comme le sous-entendait son frère, faire partie de cet équipage ? Alors, pourquoi était-elle là ?**_

_**Les singes manifestèrent bruyamment leur retour, et les pirates retournèrent dans la bataille.**_

_**Ace mit cette information de côté et courut prêter main forte à ses frères.**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**Et si... Si Vista avait raison ? Alors il était possible que Temari ait été l'auteure de ce drame... Pris d'une rage bouillonnante, ainsi que d'un intense sentiment de trahison, Ace retourna sur son petit bateau, bien décidé à faire payer à cette peste son acte affreux. Il se jura de la retrouver et de la tuer, dusse-t'il en mourir !**_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

_**Temari et Teach avaient rejoint une petite île du nom de Trish. Assis autours d'une table, ils bavardaient gaiement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.**_

_**Temari, en vidant son verre d'une traite, lança à Teach d'une voix basse :**_

_**- Tu connais cette partie du plan, non ? On se sépare. Tu trouves un équipage fort, assez pour faire vaciller le gouvernement mondial, tu t'entraines à utiliser ta nouvelle capacitée, tu évites de te faire tuer bêtement, et ne me lances pas ce regard ! Eviter de se faire tuer est important, crétin !**_

_**- Mais il est inutile de le préciser ! grogna Teach, mécontent, je fais attention !**_

_**- Comme lorsque tu t'es jeté à l'eau pour vérifier que le fruit marchait ? sourit moqueusement la jeune fille.**_

_**- Oui, bon, d'accord ! Mais il fallait bien être sûr ! gromella l'homme-ténebre.**_

_**- Je m'en doute bien... soupira Temari, Et, dernière partie du plan, on se rejoint ici même dans un an, jour pour jour.**_

_**- Pourquoi un délai aussi court ? protesta Teach.**_

_**- On s'en fiche ! La seule chose à retenir c'est que si tu n'es pas au rendez-vous, je te fait recracher ce fruit, à grands coups de pieds dans le c...**_

_**- D'accord, d'accord ! la coupa l'homme, je connais le plan, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je trouve un équipage qui déchire pendant que tu vas faire des choses que tu refuses de me révéler mais qui semblent importantes...**_

_**- Qui sont importantes, Teach, rectifia l'adolescente. **_

_**- Oui, oui... soupira l'héritier du D. , Mais dis moi, pourquoi s'être appelés Dès ? **_

_**- Référence à Hades, Teach, soupira à son tour Temari.**_

_**- A qui ?**_

_**- Cherches pas, c'est un vieil ami à moi... Et n'oublies pas, dans un an, jour pour jour !**_

_**Cela dit, Temari se leva et sortit de la taverne, rabattant sur sa tête son lourd capuchon. Ses pensées voltigeaient dans sa tête, en un ballet ininterrompu. Lasse, elle se tourna vers la mer, qui lui rendit son regard, indifférente. Les vagues se soulevaient au rythme du vent, qui se faisait plus fort de seconde en seconde. **_

_**La démone sourit cruellement.**_

_**Rien de mieux qu'une petite ballade à East Blue pour se remettre les idées en place...**_

* * *

_Voilà ! Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est pas très long, je ne m'améliore pas pour ça, mais je vous demande d'être indulgents, parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'y remettre, et que c'est dur de reprendre un travail lorsqu'on n'est plus à fond dessus !_

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review, pour me motiver !_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

_**Voici le chapitre 14, avec moins de retard que je n'en prévoyais ! *part se cacher***_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Temari quitta l'île peu après, partant vers l'horizon, dans un petit navire volé. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Déjà, elle ne ressentait plus que peu d'émotions humaines.

Cette vie n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps, mais elle devait mener à bien sa quête. Les souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui étaient plus clairs, et elle se rappelait désormais des choses qu'elle croyait perdues à jamais. Comme d'un certain pari.

Un pari qu'elle devait gagner, qu'importe le prix !

Si son plan avait fonctionné, le gamin de feu devait la chercher pour venger la mort de sa famille, à moins qu'il soit trop bête pour comprendre qui avait fait couler le bateau, et dans ce cas, elle serait forcée de se montrer et de lui expliquer en face ce qu'elle avait fait, ou de se trouver un autre jouet, tout simplement.

Paresseusement assise sur le pont, elle laissait l'embarcation dériver librement tandis qu'elle refléchissait. Comment quitter cet Océan maudit ? Elle se trouvait actuellement dans le nouveau monde, et, à part finir la traversée de Grand Line, ou passer par Calm Belt, il y avait peu de moyens d'aller en East Blue. Temari soupira.

Cette forme humaine l'encombrait et, bien qu'elle ait conservé ses pouvoirs, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son apparence d'origine.

La démone poussa un nouveau soupir. Vivement que cette vie se termine !

- Bon, lâcha-t-elle au navire, emmène moi à Calm Belt.

Et elle laissa les vents la porter.

Elle savait bien que tous les bateaux à la dérive finissaient sur cet Océan sans courant, caniveau de Grand Line...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Teach avait également volé un bateau et voguait librement sur les flots, en direction de la prochaine île indiquée par son Log Pose. Il devait trouver un équipage fort, capable de réaliser ses rêves !

Le laissant à ses songes, les vents le poussèrent en direction d'une colossale tempête, qu'il ne vit pas arriver.

Il fut projeté par les eaux déchainées, entrainé au milieu de la pluie et des eclairs, simple brindille sur cet océan furieux.

L'humain s'accrocha comme il put.

Il ne devait pas tomber ! L'eau le paralyserait !

Une demi-heure durant, il fut balloté dans tous les sens, glissant sur des vagues de cent mètres et plus ! Il faillit tomber une dizaine de fois, ne devant sa survie qu'à une corde qu'il avait attachée autours de sa taille et qui le maintenait solidement fixé au navire. Durant une chute libre précédant un atterrissage plus brutal que les autres, il vit la petite sangle maintenant le Log Pose à son poignet se déchirer, et le petit engin disparaitre sous ses yeux ébahis.

La tempête se calma aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, laissant derrière elle un océan lisse et sans repère. L'homme-Ténebres, incapable de se repérer dans ce paysage homogène sans sa petite boussole (nda : oui, le log pose), poussa un long cri de rage. Il refusait de mourir si vainement ! Mais, il eut beau s'énerver, fulminer, injurier et menacer tant qu'il put, l'océan demeura impassible, insensible aux cris d'un humain, minuscule à ses yeux.

Alors il attendit.

Quels choix avait-il ?

Se jeter à la mer ? Un aller simple pour le couloir de la mort.

Jeter une bouteille à la mer ? Oui, comme ça les gens qui la trouveraient, si quelqu'un la trouve, sauraient seulement qu'un imbécile est planté en pleine mer, sans connaitre sa position.

Chanter des chansons paillardes jusqu'à mourir de faim ? Pourquoi pas, ça semblait une belle mort...

Attendre en espérant arriver près d'une île ou d'un bateau ? Le meilleur choix, décidément...

Alors, il attendit...

Profitant de cet imprévu pour refléchir, il s'installa sur la figure de proue (nda : Naan ! Pas la place de Luffy !). Sa compagne ne lui laissait que peu de temps. Qu'elle aille au diable !

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait, et ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire...

Bah, si elle les mettait en danger, il n'aurait qu'à la trahir, tout simplement.

Mais, au moment de formuler cette pensée, son coeur se serra amèrement. Il n'était pas sur d'en être capable...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Ace, quant à lui, demandait partout où il passait si quelqu'un avait vu une belle métisse glaciale. La réponse était toujours la même, négative, et à chaque "non", il sentait sa rage diminuer.

Sans doute avait-il réagi un peu trop vite. Pourquoi accuser Temari, alors qu'il n'était pas sur de sa culpabilité ?

Mais il devait savoir. Il devait connaitre le meurtrier de ses frères ! Alors il continuait à poser la question.

Alors qu'il s'appréter à abandonner, et à reconnaitre qu'il s'était emballé un peu rapidement, un vieillard lui répondit que oui, il l'avait vu, et qu'elle avait demandé le moyen de rejoindre East Blue.

Sa rage ravivée, le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle était coupable ! Comment avait-il pu en douter ?! Il allait la tuer !

Mais, d'abord, il devait retrouver son frère. Si elle choisissait de s'en prendre à lui, il risquait fortement de mourir...

Et cet imbécile qui venait d'avoir 17 ans... Il était surement déjà parti explorer le monde !

N'en étant pas certain, le fire-boy hésita un long moment.

Comment retrouver Luffy ?

* * *

_**Voilà ! c'est tout. (pas taper ! ^^')**_

_**J'ai changé la police de caractère, dites moi si vous préférez celle là, ou l'ancienne ! **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Reviews ? :3**_


End file.
